Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover
by LimitedMage
Summary: HIATO PERMANTENTE Un nuevo enemigo se aproxima... Para vencerlo, los Niños Elegidos tendrán que unirse con los Tamers y Guerreros Legendarios de otras dimensiones! Ha empezado la Batalla Final!
1. Cap0: Introducción y Prólogo

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic de este tipo, así que discúlpenme si me equivoco en algunas cosas.

Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas. Si esto les aburre, se lo pueden saltar. (Mejor dicho, no se lo lean. Se aburrirán tanto que no llegarán a la historia en sí despiertos.)

Primero, esto es un Crossover, es decir que mezcla diferentes cosas, que, en algunos casos, no deberían ser mezcladas. En este caso, mezcla los siguiente: TODOS 4 ANIMES de Digimon (Aventure, Adventure 02, Tamers y Frontier), junto con las películas "Digimon Adventure: La Película" (1ª pelicula), "Nuestro Juego de Guerra" (2ª), "Diabolomon Contraataca" (4ª) y "La Batalla de los Aventureros" (5ª), en especial la quinta; el Manga de Digimon V-TAMER 01; y los juegos de Wonderswan ANODE/CATHODE TAMERS, TAG TAMERS, D-1 TAMERS, y BRAVE TAMERS (todos en los que Ryo es el protagonista). La historia toma lugar DESPUES DE LOS ANIMES (después de los finales de 02, Tamers y Frontier) pero EN LA MITAD DEL MANGA V-TAMER.

Mejor dicho, si te lees este fic corres el riesgo de que se te dañe la experiencia de los Animes, las películas, los juegos y el Manga si no los has visto, jugado o leído. Además de que te confundirás terriblemente en la historia.

Segundo, yo acostumbro usar los nombres originales (japoneses) de los personajes. Aquí hay una lista corta para que no se confundan a leer el fic si usan los nombres americanos:

Nombre Japonés : Nombre Americano

Taichi Yagami : Tai Kamiya

Yamato Ishida : Matt Ishida

Koushiro Izumi : Izzi Izumi

Jou Kido : Joe Kido

Daisuke Motomiya : Davis Motomiya

V-mon : Veemon

Iori Hida : Cody Hida

Armadimon : Armadillomon

Miyako Inoue : Yolei Inoue

Takeru Takaishi : T.K. Takaishi

Hikari Yagami : Kari Kamiya

Tailmon : Gatomon

Takato Matsuda : Takato Matsuki

Jenrya "Jen" Lee : Henry Wong

Ruki Makino : Rika Nagana

Juri Katou : Jeri Kato

Hirokazu Shiota : Kazu Shioda

Shiuchon Lee : Suzy Wong

Agnimon : Agunimon

Wolfmon : Lobomon

Tomoki Himi : Tommy Himi

Chakmon : Kumamon

Izumi Orimoto : Zoe Orimoto

Fairymon : Kazemon

Junpei Shibayama : J.P. Shibayama

Blitzmon : Bettlemon

Löwemon : Loweemon

BlackTailmon : BlackGatomon

PicoDevimon : DemiDevimon

V-dramon : Veedramon

Ya dije, éstos son sólo algunos de los nombres originales. Todos los nombres en esta historia serán escritos en su forma original japonesa.

Igualmente, uso mi propia forma de nombrar los niveles de los Digimon:

**Línea típica:**

Bebé (eg. Botamon)

Micro (eg. Koromon)

Básico (eg. Agumon)

Adulto (eg. Greymon)

Ultra (eg. MetalGreymon)

Mega (eg. WarGreymon)

**Línea Alterna:**

Armour (eg. Digmon, Shurimon)

Armour Dorado (eg. Magnamon, Rapidmon dorado)

**Línea Híbrida:**

Híbrido Humano (H) (eg. Wolfmon)

Híbrido Bestia (B) (eg. Garmmon KendoGarurumon)

Híbrido Avanzado Doble (A) (eg. Beowulfmon)

Híbrido Final (Z) (eg. MagnaGarurumon)

**Otros términos que usaré:**

Jogress Digievolución: Digievolución DNA, en la que se juntan 2 Digimon para crear uno mas fuerte. Eg. XV-mon y Stingmon a Paildramon.

Warp Digievolución: en la que se evoluciona al nivel mega saltándose una o más etapas. Eg. Agumon a WarGreymon, Leomon a SaberLeomon.

Ultra Digievolución: en la que se evoluciona del nivel adulto al ultra directamente, normalmente con ayuda de los emblemas. Eg. Tailmon a Angewomon.

Mega Digievolución: en la que se evoluciona del nivel ultra al nivel mega directamente. Eg. Paildramon a Imperialdramon.

D-Arc D-Power

Digimentals: Digieggs en USA, los que dan el poder de la Amour Digievolución.

Cambio de Carta: Card Slash / Digi-modify

Digimon Kaizer: Emperador de los Digimon

Activar Digimental: Digievoluciona para Digievolución Armour / Digi-Armour Energize / Digimental Up

Cuarto, estas son las clases de divisiones que usaré en la historia:

Bueno, espero que eso halla quedado claro. Sólo una cosa más: DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE. Sólo tomo prestados sus personajes e historias para satisfacer mi imaginación.

Bueno, aquí va, y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

**  
** **Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

"Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, y soy uno de los ocho originales Niños Elegidos. Nosotros ocho, junto a nuestros compañeros Digimon, tenemos la misión de proteger al Mundo Digital de cualquier mal que lo amenace. Nuestros poderes vienen de nuestros Digivices y Emblemas."

"Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya, y soy uno de los nuevos Niños Elegidos. Nosotros tenemos la misión, junto con nuestros compañeros Digimon, de seguir los pasos de los 8 originales Elegidos y proteger a los dos mundos de cualquier mal. Nuestros poderes vienen de nuestros Digivices, los nuevos D3, y los Digimentals."

"Soy Takato Matsuda, y soy un Tamer. Mi misión es luchar mano a mano con mi Digimon para proteger el Mundo Real de las fuerzas malignas del Digimundo. El poder de nosotros los Tamers viene del Digivice D-Arc, las poderosas Digicartas, y del Digimon que emite la luz de la Digievolución, Culumon."

"Mi nombre es Takuya Kambara, pero cuando Digievoluciono me convierto en Agnimon, uno de los 10 guerreros legendarios. Mi misión es proteger al Digimundo de las fuerzas malignas que lo amenacen. Los poderes de los guerreros legendarios vienen de nuestros Digivices, los D-Scanners, y de los poderosos Digispirits de los 10 guerreros legendarios."

Tres dimensiones diferentes, cuatro historias diferentes, cuatro misiones diferentes, cuatros poderes diferentes, pero un objetivo: acabar con el mal de los dos mundos, el digital y el real.

Pero ninguno sabe lo que pasará ahora, pues la maldad más grande está a punto de contraatacar, y las fuerzas de las tres dimensiones, sean Tamers, Niños Elegidos, o Guerreros Legendarios, tendrán que unirse para salvar a los dos mundos de cada una de las dimensiones.


	2. Cap1: De Vuelta al Digimundo

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 1**

**De vuelta al Digimundo**

"La maldad ya se ha empezado a esparcir..." dijo la voz de una mujer.

"Es verdad, hay que apresurarse, o será demasiado tarde," dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina y bastante joven.

"Tendremos que empezar a llamarlos pronto," dijo una tercera voz, masculina y anciana.

"Pero tu grupo no ha tenido experiencia contra verdadera maldad," contradijo la primera voz.

"Lo sé, pero los poderes de ellos son muy extensos, y sé que son indispensables para derrotar a este nuevo enemigo."

"Entonces será mañana," dijo la segunda voz. "Mándenlos a mi dimensión, y yo llamaré a mi grupo."

"De acuerdo," dijeron en unísono las voces primera y tercera.

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde la derrota del poderoso Lucemon y desde que los herederos de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios salvaron al Digimundo. Los seis niños que lograron cruzar las barreras del Mundo Digital, han vuelto a su lugar de origen, pues la paz reina en ambos mundos. De todas maneras, los espíritus de los Antiguos 10 siguen alerta a cualquier peligro en su mundo. Los tres grandes ángeles del Digimundo ya descubrieron a un nuevo enemigo... 

Era un sábado en la tarde. Un muchacho de aproximadamente unos 12 ó 13 años, de pelo y ojos castaños, estaba sentado en un sillón, haciendo prácticamente nada.

"Que aburrido..." dijo. "Quiero nuevas aventuras; esta vida cotidiana me volvió a aburrir..."

Miraba detenidamente la pantalla de un aparato blanco el cual sostenía con su mano: un teléfono celular.

De pronto entró a la habitación un niño menor, de unos 8 ó 9 años de edad, con el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos.

"Oye, hermano," dijo el niño, "te buscan a la puerta."

"Sí, gracias, Shinya."

El muchacho mayor se embolsilló su celular, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa. Estaba abierta, y afuera estaban dos niños, indiscutiblemente gemelos, de pelo negro y ojos azules, de unos 13 años, otro niño muy parecido a Shinya, pero con ojos verdes, una niña, rubia de ojos verdes, cerca de los 12 años de edad, y por último un muchacho de unos 14 años, de pelo castaño y ojos mieles, grande y un poco gordo.

"Hola, Takuya!" dijo el muchacho gordo. "Tiempo sin vernos."

"Pero si son ustedes!" dijo Takuya emocionado. "Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, Izumi, y tu también, Junpei!"

"Sí, como te parece, Takuya," dijo uno de los gemelos, Kouji, el mejor amigo de Takuya. "Quería contactarte, y quisiera decirles algo a todos, pero no aquí. Vamos al parque."

Caminaron por el vecindario hasta que llegaron al parque de Jiyugaoka. Se sentaron en el prado mientras unos niños jugaban soccer en un campo. Allí Koji aprovechó la oportunidad.

"Recibí una llamada de Ophanimon," dijo. "Nos necesitan en el Digimundo, a más tardar mañana."

"Que!" dijeron todos los otros en unísono, excepto Kouichi, quien, aparentemente, su hermano ya se lo había contado.

"Por fin!" dijo Takuya. "Una nueva aventura!"

"Pues, si Takuya va, yo también," dijo Tomoki. Admiraba a Takuya como su segundo hermano mayor.

"Entonces yo también iré," dijo Junpei.

"De acuerdo," dijo Kouichi. "Partiremos de una vez. El Trailmon está listo en el lugar de siempre."

"De una vez?" dudó Tomoki. "No sería eso un poco precipitado?"

"Hagamos una cosa," dijo Takuya. "Vamos y nos alistamos, y nos vemos en la estación en Shibuya en una hora. De acuerdo?"

"Está bien," dijeron los otros.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron caminando en diferentes direcciones.

Takuya estaba emocionado. Después de un largo año por fin volvería al Mundo Digital!

* * *

Han pasado pocos meses desde que los Tamers y sus camaradas Digimon destruyeron al programa D-Reaper que amenazaba a ambos el Mundo Real y el Mundo Digital. Desde entonces, la puerta al Digimundo permanece cerrada y ni los Digimon ni los humanos la pueden pasar. Pero la llegada de un nuevo enemigo regresará a los Tamers al Digimundo. 

Estos últimos meses, la vida de Takato Matsuda ha sido prácticamente normal. Nada de aventuras raras con monstruos, nada de viajes a dimensiones paralelas, nada de Digibatallas, excepto con las cartas con sus amigos Hirokazu Shiota y Kenta Kitagawa, lo cual no cuenta. Había pasado ya un año desde la aparición de los Digimon y desde la invasión del D-Reaper. Pero Takato y sus amigos, Hirokazu, Kenta, Jenrya Lee y su hermana menor Shiuchon, Ruki Makino, Ryo Akiyama, Juri Katou y unos pequeños niños, Ai y Makoto, los cuales el resto no conocían muy bien, lograron traer la paz a los dos mundos con la ayuda de sus Digimon, Guilmon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Renamon, Cyberdramon, Leomon, e Impmon, respectivamente, y uno más, la llamada Digientelequia, Culumon.

Pero con la derrota del D-Reaper la puerta al Digimundo se abrió por última vez, llevándose a los Digimon y dejando a los Tamers en su propio mundo.

Takato extrañaba mucho a su querido Guilmon. Él lo vio nacer, lo crió, lo vio crecer y Digievolucionar, e incluso se volvió parte de él, y lucharon juntos y tuvieron muchas aventuras. Viajaron al Digimundo juntos, lograron ser uno sólo, y pudieron derrotar al D-Reaper juntos.

De pronto, oyó un pequeño sonido provenir de su bolsillo. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un objeto raro, como un celular, pero más pequeño, con solamente dos botones. Miró en la pantalla y vio a una flecha dando vueltas, como una brújula.

Un salvaje se había liberado.


	3. Cap2: Visitas y Batallas

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 2**

**Visitas y Batallas**

Era un día soleado en el Digimundo. Daisuke Motomiya y sus amigos Ken Ichijouji, Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Iori Hida, e Miyako Inoue estaban descansando de sus aventuras, siendo policías del Digimundo desde la derrota de BelialVamdemon de hace pocos meses. Estaban tomando un día de campo, todos los 12 Niños Elegidos. Los acompañaban también sus compañeros Digimon, V-mon, Wormmon, Tailmon, Patamon, Armadimon, y Hawkmon.

A lo lejos se podían ver que unos muchachos, mucho mayores que los seis ya mencionados, corriendo hacia el lugar, ellos también con sus respectivos compañeros. Ellos eran Taichi Yagami y Agumon, Yamato Ishida y Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi y Piyomon, Koushiro Izumi y Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa y Palmon, y Jou Kido y Gomamon.

"Lo siento," dijo Taichi. "Nos retrasamos."

"Todo por culpa de Taichi," dijo Yamato.

"Ajá, sí, como no," respondió éste.

"Bueno, ahora no se pongan a pelear," dijo una voz adulta de detrás de los muchachos. Era Gennai. "Acuérdense, hoy tenemos visitas."

"Oiga, Gennai," dijo Diasuke. "Quiénes son estas visitas tan esperadas?"

"Se podría decir que son más Niños Elegidos, los cuales la mayoría de ustedes no conocen," dijo, mirando con sospecha a Ken y V-mon.

"Es él?" dijo Ken cuando vio la mirada de Gennai, en una voz silenciosa que sólo Gennai pudo oír.

"Sí, él es uno de ellos," le respondió en la misma voz silenciosa, pero suficientemente fuerte para que V-mon también la oyera.

"Entonces..." trató de decir V-mon.

"Ahora no," dijo Gennai. "Ya deben estar por llegar. Vamos."

Gennai dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Los Niños Elegidos y sus camaradas los siguieron.

Después de caminar un rato largo llegaron a un campo abierto que, al lado derecho, tenía una larga vía de monorriel la cual terminaba en un agujero negro.

De pronto se oyó un ruido proveniente del agujero, como un rugido de un monstruo gigante. Poco después del rugido, del hueco en el espacio salió una lombriz gigantesca, y detrás de ella unos dos o tres vagones de tren.

Cuando se acabó la pista, el tren-lombriz se detuvo.

"Trailmon!" llamó Gennai al tren raro. "Los trajiste a todos?"

"A todos seis, señor Gennai, e incluso a esos dos traviesos Digimon," respondió la lombriz.

De repente, las compuertas de los vagones se abrieron.

Ken, por alguna razón, corrió hacia una de las compuertas y miró adentro. Sacó la cabeza y salió gritando, hacia donde estaba Diasuke.

"Tú eres Diasuke, no?"

"Qué rayos quieres decir con eso Ken? Te volviste loco o que?"

"Entonces, quién es el que está allí dentro?"

"Qué?"

Diasuke también fue a ver quién era el que estaba allí dentro. Se acercó a una de las compuertas, y miró.

Adentro había una niña mona, un muchacho mayor, grande y gordo, un niño ojiverde cerca de le edad de Iori, un par de niños ojiazules terriblemente parecidos, y, el último, un niño parecidísimo a él, con goggles y todo.

"Oigan!" dijo Diasuke a los niños del tren. "Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?"

"Quién rayos eres tú, para pedirnos información?" dijo el mayor de ellos. "Parece que no sabes quienes somos."

"Se supone que ustedes son los nuevos Niños Elegidos. ¿Pero dónde están sus Digimon?"

"Nuestros Digimon?" dijo el "clon" de Diasuke. "Te refieres a esos dos?"

Señaló a un par de Digimon que estaban dormidos al fondo del vagón. Uno se parecía a un conejo amarillo con pantalones rojos, y el otro era blanco con cabeza puntiaguda y una franja rosa encima de su barriga.

"Y qué quieres decir con 'nuevos Niños Elegidos'?" dijo el menor del grupo.

"Nosotros somos los guerreros del Digimundo!" dijo mayor de ellos.

"Oye, por cierto, dónde estamos?" dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Salgan y vean," respondió Diasuke.

"Está bien," dijo el chico de las goggles. "Bokomon, Neemon, ya llegamos!" le gritó a los Digimon que estaban dormidos; éstos se despertaron y caminaron hacia donde estaban los niños desconocidos. Todos ellos se acercaron a la compuerta y salieron del tren.

Se sorprendieron al ver a todos los humanos y Digimon que habían allí.

"Son doce!" dijo la niña mona. "Doce niños humanos, doce Digimon!"

"Y qué?" dijo el chico de las goggles. "Podría vencerlos muy fácilmente. Todos están en el nivel básico."

El Digimon blanco, Bokomon, estaba mirando a Takeru de una forma despectiva. Miraba especialmente su cabeza, en donde estaba Patamon.

"Niños Elegidos!" dijo Gennai para llamar la atención de todos. "Quiero presentarles a unos niños que vinieron desde muy lejos para ayudarnos. Se tratan de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios!"

"Diez?" dijo Miyako. "Pero si yo sólo veo seis."

"Eso es lo de menos," dijo el chico con goggles. "Lo que importa es que somos uno cuando combinamos nuestros poderes!"

"Ellos son Takuya Kambara, Kouji Minamoto, Tomoki Himi, Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama, y Kouichi Kimura. Los Digimon que los acompañan, Bokomon y Neemon, no son sus compañeros. Sus compañeros son Agnimon del Fuego, Wolfmon del Resplandor, Chakmon del Hielo, Fairymon del Viento, Blitzmon del Trueno y Löwemon de la Oscuridad. Pronto los conocerán. Ellos ya tienen grandes experiencias luchando contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas, y nos ayudarán con el nuevo enemigo."

Entonces se oyó una voz gritar a lo lejos.

"Oigan! Ya llegamooos!"

Todos se voltearon para ver quien era.

Corriendo hacia ellos habían muchos muchachos de la edad de Daisuke y Takuya, un muchacho algo mayor, y tres niños de unos cinco o seis años. Eran 10 en total, junto con 9 Digimon.

"Pero si es Ryo!" dijeron Wormmon y V-mon juntos.

"Oye, V-mon," dijo Daisuke. "Conoces a uno de ellos?"

"Claro! Ese es Ryo Akiyama, y fue mi Tamer temporal."

"Tamer?" Daisuke estaba confundido.

Los siete niños se acercaron. Entre ellos también había un niño con goggles. Gennai se acercó para presentarlos.

"Niños Elegidos," dijo, "estos son los Tamers que han venido de lugares lejanos para ayudarnos en nuestra batalla. Ellos son Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jenrya y Shiuchon Lee, Ryo Akiyama, Ai y Makoto Kinoshi, Kenta Kitagawa, Hirokazu Shiota, y Juri Katou. Como ven, ellos vienen con varios Digimon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, Impmon, MarineAngemon, Guardromon, y Culumon.

Mientras los diferentes humanos y Digimon se estaban conociendo, viejos amigos se estaban reuniendo.

"Ya lo encontraste?" El pequeño dragón azul se veía contento al ver a su antiguo Tamer.

"A qué te refieres, V-mon?"

"A tu verdadera camarada. Ya lo encontraste?" repitió.

"Sí."

"Que bien. Me da mucho gusto, Ryo."

"Pero... V-mon... Creo que deberías saber esto... Mi verdadera camarada realmente es –"

Pero de pronto, se oyeron grandes rugidos. Éstos no provenían de otro Trailmon; venían de tres Digimon dinosaurio gigantes que aparecieron detrás de el gran grupo de niños y Digimon.

Los Tamers revisaron sus Digivices y encontraron que era MetalTyranomon del tipo Virus en nivel Ultra.

"Renamon!" llamó Ruki.

"Terriermon!"

"Guilmon!"

"Cambio de carta! Conección de SuperEvolución!" dijeron Ruki, Takato y Jenrya juntos, sacando cada uno una carta del bolsillo y pasándola por una ranura que tenía su extraño Digivice.

"Guilmon digivolves a... Growmon!"

"Terriermon digivolves a... Galgomon!"

"Renamon digivolves a... Kyubimon!"

"No servirá..." dijo Impmon, quien estaba junto a sus dos Tamers. "Son tres adultos contra tres ultras."

"Bola de fuego!"

"Digi-metralladoras!"

"Koenryou!"

Pero los ataques de los tres Digimon no afectaron a los otros, más grandes y más fuertes.

Entonces se acercaron a la batalla Takuya y uno de los gemelos, Kouji. Ambos sacaron su Digivice y de éstos salieron rayas de luz, el Digicode.

"Digispirit digivolves a..." gritaron juntos.

Los Niños Elegidos y los Tamers vieron sorprendidos como se transformaban de humanos a Digimon.

"Agnimon!"

"Wolfmon!"

Takuya se había transformado en un monstruo rojo humanoide, de pelo mono extremadamente largo, con una máscara de tres cuernos. A Taichi le pareció mucho a WarGreymon.

Kouji también se transformó en un monstruo humanoide, pero azul con gris, y con una máscara como la cabeza de un lobo.

"Salamandra ardiente!" gritó la transformación de Takuya, Agnimon, mientras se envolvía en llamas y daba vueltas. Las llamas se esparcieron y lastimaron a los MetalTyranomon.

"Luz cegadora!" gritó la transformación de Kouji, Wolfmon, y estiró su brazo y disparó un rayo de luz a otro de los Digimon virus.

Después llegó a la batalla un dragón gris con alas rojas y un extraño casco café, Cyberdramon.

"Vamos, Cyberdramon!" gritó Ryo Akiyama, su Tamer, también sacando su Digivice y una carta. "Cambio de carta! Conección de Ataque!"

"Garras exterminadoras!" dijo Cyberdramon, destrozando completamente a uno de los MetalTyranomon.

"Daisuke!" V-mon llamó. "Yo también lucharé!"

"De acuerdo, V-mon," respondió éste, levantando su Digivice. "Activar Digimental!"

"V-mon armour digivolves a... Lighdramon, la tormenta de amistad!"

"Vamos, Lighdramon!"

"Growmon!" gritó Takato.

"Relámpago azul!"

"Bola de Fuego!"

Los dos Digimon atacaron al mismo tiempo a otro MetalTyranomon, también destrozándolo.

"Tu turno, Armadimon!" gritó Iori. "Activar Digimental!"

"Armadimon armour digivolves a... Digmon, el taladro del conocimiento!

"Grietas!" atacó este nuevo Digimon.

"Digi-metralladoras!" Éste fue Galgomon, aprovechando que el último de los dinosaurios estaba atrapado en el suelo, así destruyéndolo por fin.

"Bien hecho, Galgomon!" dijo Jenrya.

"Lo logramos!" dijeron Iori y Diasuke juntos mientras Lighdramon y Digmon de-evolucionaban.

"Takato!" dijo Growmon, corriendo hacia donde su Tamer.

"Que bien!" dijeron Wolfmon y Agnimon al mismo tiempo, y se volvieron humanos de nuevo.

"Qué... qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó Koushiro, confundido.

"Pues qué pasó?" Era Junpei. "Que Takuya y Kouji digievolucinaron a Agnimon y Wolfmon y destruyeron a esos monstruos!"

"Qué? Ellos se pueden transformar en Digimon?"

"Claro! Y yo también! Soy Junpei Shibayama, mucho gusto."

"Y yo soy Koushiro Izumi, igualmente. Oye, y como hacen para Digievolucionar?"

"Ven te muestro." Junpei sacó su Digivice, de color azul con amarillo.

"Eso es un Digivice!"

"Sí. Como ves, tiene dos botones: el de Espíritu Humano y el de Espíritu Bestia. Lo que hacemos es escanear los datos del Espíritu al que queramos transformarnos, y sumarles esos datos a los nuestros, y podremos digievolucinar! Yo me tranformo en Blitzmon y Bolgmon del Trueno!"

"Impresionante!" dijo Koushiro. "Pues, yo... Yo soy el dueño del emblema del Conocimiento, y mi Digimon compañero es Tentomon. Oye, Tentomon!"

Un insecto rojo y grande volteó la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaban Junpei y Koushiro.

"Mira, este es Tentomon."

"Ah, entonces tú eres Tentomon."

"Sí! Soy Tentomon, pero digievoluciono a mi etapa Adulta a Kabuterimon, y a mi etapa Ultra a AtlurKabuterimon!"

"Oye, Junpei, ven acá." Era Tomoki.

"De acuerdo. Ya voy. Nos estamos viento, Koushiro, Tentomon."

* * *

"Entonces... esos niños creen que podrán con sólo eso? Son muy ilusos. Con esas fuerzas no lo lograrán. Pero derrotaron a tres de mis vasallos, tal vez tengan alguna oportunidad. De todas maneras, necesitarán más fuerzas." 

"Oye, Takeshi, estás seguro de esto?"

"Claro, BlackTailmon. Todo saldrá bien."

"Seguro que quieres seguir con esto, Takeshi?"

"No te preocupes, PicoDevimon."

"Pero, Takeshi, no habrá otra forma?"

"No, BlackAgumon. Ésta es la única forma."


	4. Cap3: El Viaje Inicia

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 3**

**El Viaje Inicia**

Al otro día por la mañana, Gennai llamó a todos los niños a una reunión.

"Atención a todos! Ahora hay un nuevo enemigo. No estamos seguros de quien es, pero sabemos que es muy poderoso y que no se debe tomar a la ligera. Haremos cuatro grupos; cada uno explorará una parte diferente del Digimundo, buscando al nuevo enemigo. Lo primero que debemos hacer es formar los grupos. Los líderes de cada grupo serán Kambara, Matsuda, Yagami, y –"

"Obviamente yo," interrumpió Diasuke, alagándose a él mismo.

"No. Será Akiyama."

"Que?" dijeron Diasuke y Ryo al mismo tiempo.

"Sí. Será Akiyama," repitió. "Pasen al frente, por favor, Kambara, Matsuda, Yagami y Akiyama."

Takato, Takuya, Taichi y Ryo pasaron al frente, seguidos por Guilmon, Bokomon, Agumon y Cyberdramon, respectivamente.

"Ahora, ustedes escogerán cada uno sus equipos. Les pido que también escojan a personas que no conocen."

"Está bien," dijo Takuya. "Yo elijo a Kouji."

"Yo a Yamato," dijo Taichi.

"Y yo escogeré a Ken y Wormmon," dijo Ryo, para sorpresa de varios.

"Juri y Culumon," llamó Takato.

Éstos cuatro caminaron hacia la persona que los llamó, acompañados de Gabumon, Culumon, y Wormmon.

Pasó un rato, y al final los cuatro equipos quedaron así:

Takuya, Bokomon, Kouji, Sora, Piyomon, Takeru, Patamon, Jou, Gomamon, Iori, Armadimon, Hirokazu, Guardromon.

Taichi, Agumon, Yamato, Gabumon, Tomoki, Ruki, Renamon, Miyako, Hawkmon, Izumi, Neemon, Kenta, MarineAngemon.

Ryo, Cyberdramon, Ken, Wormmon, Diasuke, V-mon, Jenrya, Terriermon, Kouichi, Shiuchon, Lopmon, Mimi, Palmon.

Takato, Guilmon, Juri, Culumon, Koushiro, Tentomon, Ai, Makoto, Impmon, Junpei, Hikari, Tailmon.

"Bien. Ya formaron los grupos," dijo Gennai. "También he traído a cuatro antiguos amigos, los cuales algunos de ustedes Niños Elegidos recuerdan. Tienen grandes conocimientos del Digimundo y serán de gran ayuda."

De detrás del señor Gennai aparecieron cuatro Digimon, de aspecto bastante fuertes. Eran Andromon, Centarumon, Ogremon, y Elecmon.

"Pero si es Ogremon!" dijo Mimi con gusto.

"Y también Centarumon," dijo Tomoki, con una expresión menos alegre.

"Y también está Andromon!" dijo Hirokazu.

"Y ese es Elecmon!" dijo Takeru.

"Valla," dijo Jou. "No esperaba que ustedes nos acompañaran."

"Pues, aunque conozcan al Digimundo a la perfección," dijo Ogremon, "necesitarán guías especializados."

"Pues entonces," dijo Gennai "Kambara, tú iras con Andromon. Con Matsuda irá Elecmon, con Akiyama irá Ogremon y con Yagami irá Centarumon."

"Bien," dijo Takuya. "Será que ahora nos puedes explicar porqué creamos estos equipos?"

"Pues verán," explicó Gennai, "el Enemigo está disperso en varias partes del Mundo Digital. Por esta razón los estamos partiendo en cuarto equipos para que busquemos al Enemigo por norte, sur, oriente y occidente al mismo tiempo.

"El grupo de Kambara irá hacia el oriente, el grupo de Yagami irá por el occidente, el grupo de Akiyama tomará la vía del norte, y, finalmente, el grupo de Matsuda irá hacia el sur."

"Bien," dijo Ryo. "Y cuando partimos?"

"Cuando deseen. Prepárense bien. La ruta es larga; necesitarán muchas provisiones. Cuando estén listos se pueden ir."

* * *

"Ya casi parten."

"Bien, BlackTailmon. Tú irás con el grupo donde está ese V-mon. PicoDevimon, tú irás con el grupo del Patamon. BlackAgumon, tú irás al grupo de ese extraño dinosaurio rojo y el Digimon morado. Tu misión es la más importante, BlackAgumon; _asegúrate de conseguir esos datos_."

"Y tú y BlackGabumon, Takeshi?"

"Nosotros iremos con el grupo de Yagami.

"No se olviden de nuestro plan. Todo tiene que salir a la perfección."

"Sí, Takeshi."


	5. Cap4: De Niñeros, Peleas y Cartas Verdes

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 4**

**De niñeros, peleas, y cartas verdes**

"Oigan, creo que ya deberíamos de partir," dijo Takato,

"Yo también pienso lo mismo," dijo Elecmon. "Ustedes son demasiado demorados."

"Hay que estar bien preparados," dijo Impmon, quien estaba alistando a sus jóvenes Tamers para un largo viaje.

"Yo digo lo mismo," dijo Tailmon. "Entre más preparados estemos, mejor. Pero si es necesario, simplemente regresaremos al mundo real."

"Pero qué dices?" dijo Juri. "Si hay que esperar a que se abra una portal para poder regresar a nuestro mundo."

"Claro," dijo Hikari. "Nosotros tenemos el poder para abrir la puerta del Digimundo. Esa es una de las funciones del D-3."

Ella sacó de su bolsillo un aparato, indiscutiblemente un Digivice. Era de colores blanco y rosa.

"Bueno," dijo Junpei, "la función de nuestros Digivice es de purificar datos malignos y capturar los espíritus de los guerreros legendarios, y mezclarlos con nuestros datos. Pero es un poco difícil de usar en esta dimensión, pues aquí el Digicode es invisible."

"Y la función de nuestros Digivice," dijo Takato, "es de leer las cartas y darles sus poderes a nuestras camaradas."

"Cuantas funciones distintas..." dijo Koushiro. "Y pensar que nuestro Digivice solamente sirve para que nuestra camarada pueda Digievolucionar..."

Éste sacó de su bolsillo un aparato azul-grisáceo, parecido a un tamagochi.

"Oye, Elecmon," dijo Junpei. "Y, a dónde iremos?"

"Pues... Nosotros iremos hacia el sur, pasando por el Gran Bosque y luego haciendo una pequeña estancia en la Ciudad del Inicio, que es mi hogar."

"Ah, sí," preguntó Juri. "Y qué haces ahí?"

"Pues, yo soy el encargado de cuidar a los Digimon bebés recién nacidos."

"Entonces eres el niñero?" preguntó Impmon con una sonrisa burlona.

"Y qué tiene?" respondió Elecmon con una mirada penetrante.

"No, nada," se retractó rápidamente Impmon, recordando que tenía bajo su cuidado a dos seisañeros.

"Bueno, entonces cuándo partimos?" preguntó Junpei entusiasmado.

"Seguro que esta es la dirección correcta, Ryo?" Jenrya miró hacia al frente, por donde se extendía un gigantesco mar azul.

"No te preocupes, Lee. Acuérdate, viví en el Digimundo por un año; sé como orientarme." Ryo dio una media vuelta, mirando detrás de él al gran Ogremon. "Tendremos que cruzar el océano, no es así?"

"Sí. Luego, cuando el mar se congele, proseguiremos al área de hielo."

"Pero, Jen," cuestionó Terriermon, quién estaba colgado de los hombros de su Tamer, como de costumbre, "cómo vamos a atravesar ese gran mar?"

"Pues hasta donde yo sé, ninguno de nuestros Digimon puede nadar," respondió éste. "Las líneas evolutivas de Terriermon, Lopmon, V-mon, Palmon, y Wormmon son más que todo terrestres o aéreos..."

"Eso es, Lee!" exclamó de repente Ryo. "Por el aire! Atravesaremos el mar volando!"

"Pero... qué Digimon que tengamos disponible es lo suficientemente grande para llevarnos a todos nosotros?"

"Sencillo. Wormmon y V-mon Jogress-evolucionarán a Imperialdramon! Si no estoy mal, Imperialdramon puede atravesar el mundo entero volando en menos de una hora." Caminó hacia el pequeño bosque que había al lado de la extensa playa y se acercó a donde estaban Daisuke, V-mon, Ken, Wormmon, Shiuchon, Lopmon, Mimi, Palmon, Kouichi, y Cyberdramon, seguido detrás por Jenrya, Terriermon y Ogremon.

"Entonces qué, oh gran líder?" dijo Daisuke con una voz sarcástica y algo enojada. Ryo simplemente lo ignoró, y volteó hacia Wormmon y V-mon.

"Necesito que ustedes dos evolucionen. Necesitamos cruzar el océano, y para eso necesitaremos a Imperialdramon."

"Y qué contigo?" siguió hablando Daisuke con la misma voz sarcástica. "Es que tu omnipotente Digimon no se transforma en una gigantesca bestia con alas de oro?"

"Motomiya, dale a tu camarada la orden de evolucionar."

"Y porqué debería hacerlo?"

"Porque a mí me apuntaron el papel de líder, y los miembros del equipo obedecen al líder!"

"Pues yo debería ser el líder! Siempre lo he sido!"

Para este entonces, ambos Daisuke y Ryo estaban listos como para pelearse a golpes, sus manos empuñaladas y sus ojos llenos de odio.

"Tú no sirves de líder." La voz de Ryo se volvió calmada y tranquila de nuevo. "No conoces el significado de estrategia. Además, BelialVamdemon, el único enemigo poderoso al que se han enfrentado, no es nada comparado a lo que yo he vivido. Yo tengo mucha más experiencia que tú, tal vez sólo superada por la de Taichi."

"Ah, sí? Y cuales han sido esos enemigos a los que te has enfrentado entonces?"

"Eso," dijo en un tono estricto, "no te importa. Sólo te diré una cosa: mi enemigo es lo suficientemente fuerte que podría derrotar a Imperialdramon en modo Paladín de un solo golpe. Puede controlar la mente de las personas y no muestra piedad alguna. Sólo vive para pelear, y para causar maldad con sus actos perversos." Ryo miró por encima del hombro de Daisuke a Ken. Estaba con la cabeza inclinada, mirando hacia el suelo. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Había roto la primera promesa que hizo antes de volver al Digimundo: no hablar en frente de Ken de Milleniummon, el Digimon Kaizer, o la Semilla de la Oscuridad. Ryo se paró firmemente, y se dio cuenta que ya el sol se estaba poniendo. "Valla, si que se nos hizo larga esta charla. Ya está muy tarde como para andar volando sobre el océano. Descansaremos aquí esta noche, y partiremos mañana al amanecer. Duerman bien, pues mañana va a ser un día muy largo."

Y con estas palabras, Ryo se retiró a las profundidades del pequeño bosque, seguido silenciosamente por Cyberdramon.

* * *

Este mundo era ajeno para Takeshi. Hubiera sido sabio traer a uno de sus compañeros con él. Pero ellos tenían otras misiones. Lo que sí tenía era el potente programa de inteligencia artificial, con el cual podía crear ilusiones de Digimon, suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a varios Digimon Adultos en una batalla. Así fue como pudo convocar a los MetalTyranomon que envío contra las Tamers y Niños Elegidos. Con ese programa podría asustar por un rato a Yagami, Ishida, Kitagawa, Inoue y Makino y sus compañeros se distraerían, si por alguna razón BlackGabumon llegaba tarde. Con los otros dos, Himi y Orimoto, ya se le ocurriría qué hacer. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, especialmente con Makino. No le daba miedo de nada, nunca se rendía, y era muy fuerte con las cartas. Pero eso no importaba. Tenía una misión que cumplir, y no iba a fallar.

Takeshi se sentó encima de una roca que había en el camino y se descolgó su pesada mochila de la espalda. La abrió y sacó de su interior un computador laptop, completamente negro. Puso la mochila en el suelo arenoso y situó el laptop sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Lo abrió con cuidado y presionó la tecla espaciadora en el teclado. Instantáneamente la pantalla se iluminó y mostró una ventana azul de dos columnas. En la de la derecha había una lista con distintos nombres de Digimon, ordenados alfabéticamente. Takeshi automáticamente optó por el primero en la lista: AeroV-dramon. Inmediatamente en la columna izquierda apareció la imagen de un monstruo terriblemente parecido a XV-mon, y debajo información como nivel, tipo y grupo Digimon.

Levantó su mochila del suelo y sacó de ella dos cosas: un D-Arc, de un color plateado con el borde de la pantalla totalmente negro, y una carta, color verde limón, con una gruesa línea gris en el lado derecho. Con su otra mano hundió un botón en el lado derecho de su laptop y se abrió una ranura, parecida a la que se abre para meter un disco compacto, pero de forma rectangular. Takeshi metió la carta verde, la cual cupo perfectamente, y volvió a cerrar la ranura. Devolvió su mirada a la pantalla y tomó control del touchpad de nuevo.

Movió el cursor a justo debajo de donde aparecía la información de AeroV-dramon, a un botón plateado que decía "Copiar". Hizo clic, y de pronto un extraño ruido empezó a salir del lugar donde estaba la ranura en donde acababa de meter la carta verde. Esperó un par de minutos hasta que el ruido cesara y abrió de nuevo la ranura, sacó la carta y la cerró otra vez.

Takeshi volvió a hundir un botón en el teclado y la pantalla de puso totalmente negra nuevamente. Con cuidado la volvió a cerrar. Cogió el laptop y lo volvió a poner en la mochila. Takeshi se paró de la roca, se puso la mochila en su espalda de nuevo, y cogió su Digivice y la carta verde. Ya era hora de buscar a Yagami y comenzar con esto.


	6. Cap5: La Llegada de YoruHyomon

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 5**

**La llegada de YoruHyomon**

Ryo estaba inclinado contra un árbol, mirando arriba hacia la luna llena. Le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a este Digimundo, con luna, sol, estrellas y atardeceres. Ya se le había pegado en la cabeza el mundo real flotando sobre el digital.

"Tú no duermes, no?"

Ryo se levantó del árbol y bajó la cabeza. Frente a él estaba Daisuke, sus goggles brillando en la fuerte luz de la luna.

"Lee y yo acordamos guardias en distintas partes mientras tú dormías. Además, un buen líder no se duerme sabiendo que el enemigo está libre y puede atacar en cualquier momento."

"Tú no me engañas, Akiyama. No puedes conciliar el sueño. Hay algo en tu mente. Yo sé bien cuando pasa eso."

"Sabes algo? Por primera vez tienes la razón. Y en ambas cosas. Y supongo que te tendré que contar, o me vas a seguir presionando, como hiciste con Wallace y Ken. No es así?"

"Y tú cómo sabes de eso?"

"Tengo mis fuentes. Y no te voy a contar, pues es un asunto personal."

"Al atardecer dijiste algo sobre que lo que tú has enfrentado es mucho peor que BelialVamdemon. Y qué ha sido todo esto a lo que le has enfrentado, eh?"

Ryo alzó su voz un poco y dijo: "Uno no puede esconder nada de ti, cierto? Te lo explicaré así de sencillo: no te metas. Esto es algo entre mi compañero Digimon y yo. Así que no te metas en mi vida privada, de acuerdo?"

Ryo volvió a abrir la boca para seguir hablando, pero se escucharon unos pasos en el seco suelo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos. Él levantó la cabeza y lo vio, sus garras empuñadas y temblando. No otra vez, pensó Ryo.

"Ryo," dijo Cyberdramon, "hay un enemigo poderoso muy cerca."

"Hacia dónde?" dijo Ryo seriamente.

Cyberdramon volteó su cabeza hacia una dirección y Ryo lo entendió completamente. "Vamos," dijo.

"Y a dónde crees que vas?" interrumpió Daisuke bruscamente.

"Voy a ver cuál es el enemigo del que habla Cyberdramon."

"No vas a ir solo."

"Claro que no," respondió Ryo como si fuera obvio. "Voy con Cyberdramon."

"Y yo voy contigo."

"No. Tú te quedas aquí y les avisas a los demás que se preparen para una pelea difícil. Cuando Cyberdramon dice que hay un enemigo poderoso, normalmente es supremamente fuerte, probablemente del nivel mega. Además, tu camarada no puede evolucionar solo por lo menos al nivel ultra, y ni siquiera Fladramon, Lighdramon y XV-mon juntos podrían derrotar a un mega-Digimon. Y no voy a ir solo. Lee también está de guardia. Seguro SaintGalgomon y Justimon juntos podremos derrotar a cualquier Digimon normal." Y con esas palabras, Ryo y Cyberdramon salieron corriendo.

* * *

"Lo sientes, Kouji?"

El muchacho ojiazul miró a su amigo y le preguntó, "Qué quieres decir, Takuya?"

"No lo sientes, Kouji? Aquél poder... Cuando me transformé en Agnimon ayer lo sentí... El Poder del Fuego ha vuelto a correr por mis venas... Siento que Agnimon regresa a mí!"

"Sé a lo que te refieres. También puedo sentir a Wolfmon dentro de mí de nuevo. Pero me preocupa algo."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Estos otros niños... Cada uno tiene a un Digimon propio, el cual puede Digievolucionar cuantas veces quiera. Pero no pelean ellos mismos. Hacen que sus respectivos Digimon hagan todo el trabajo. En mi opinión, eso es algo bastante cobarde, hacer que otros hagan tu trabajo sucio.

"Además, no sabemos de lo que sean capaces. Esos Digimon los obedecen, no importa las circunstancias. Que pasa si se rebelan contra nosotros? Apenas somos dos, e incluso si Digievolucinamos con Espíritu Avanzado, dudo que podríamos contra todos esos enemigos."

"Ay, vamos, Kouji. No crees que estás exagerando?" Takuya observó a su amigo con una mirada que hacia creer que Kouji estaba loco.

"_Abajo!_"

Y antes de que Takuya y Kouji se dieran cuenta, una gran bola de energía negra se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos, y Takeru se había tirado encima de ellos para que lo esquivaran.

Todos tres niños se levantaron para ver quién había lanzado la bola negra. Instantáneamente, la cara de Takeru se palideció totalmente.

Ahí estaba, con sus garras extendidas y alas abiertas, sus ojos rojos brillando con algo que parecía odio o maldad.

"Es IceDevimon!" dijo Takuya automáticamente.

"Te equivocas, Takuya," dijo Kouji. "IceDevimon es de un color bastante claro; este Digimon es negro."

"Es Devimon!" esclamó Sora, quien se encontraba algo más alejada.

"De... vi... mon..." tartamudeó Takeru, su cara aún pálida y sus ojos tan abiertos como platos.

"Qué quieres de nosotros?" preguntó Kouji desafiantemente.

Pero el monstruo no respondió. En cambio, de sus manos abiertas se empezaron a formar dos más de las esferas de energía y se dirigieron de nuevo a Kouji y Takuya.

Pero ellos fueron más rápidos. Sacaron de sus bolsillos sus Digivice y se prepararon para la acción.

"Doble Digispirit Digivolves a... Ardhamon!"

"Doble Digispirit Digivolves a... Beowulfmon!"

"Increíble..." murmuró Hirokazu.

"Estos son distintos a los en que se convirtieron hace dos días," notó Iori.

Fácilmente, Beowulfmon y Ardhamon desviaron los ataques de Devimon y se acomodaron en posición ofensiva.

"Mísiles de fuego!"

"Cazador diurno!"

Pero Devimon rápidamente cerró sus alas para bloquear los ataques.

"Que!" dijo Jou. "Esos ataques tan poderosos no hicieron nada?"

"No tiene sentido," dijo Iori.

"Sí lo tiene," objetó Hirokazu. "Devimon es del tipo virus, y por ello solamente puede ser destruido por una vacuna. Un Digimon del nivel híbrido no puede hacer gran cosa, pues su tipo de datos no es estable y varía según la ocasión."

"Sabes mucho, Hirokazu," lo elogió Guardromon.

"Ay, vamos, no es gran cosa. Pero nosotros tampoco podemos hacer nada. Tú eres del tipo información neutra. Pero..." Hirokazu miró de reojo a Sora, Takeru, Iori y Jou. "Armadimon, Patamon, Piyomon y Gomamon son todos vacunas. Seguro lo vencerán."

"Sí, Jou!" alentó Gomamon. "Vamos a luchar!"

"Yo también lucharé, Sora," dijo Piyomon.

"Y crees que yo me quedaré atrás, Iori?" dijo Armadimon.

"Takeru! Takeru! Qué te pasa?" Patamon estaba tratando de hacer que su compañero reaccionara, pero era inútil. Takeru estaba totalmente paralizado.

Y mientras tanto, Devimon le estaba dando una paliza a Ardhamon y a Beowulfmon. Les lanzó otro ataque, y esta vez no lo pudieron bloquear. Al contrario, lo recibieron directamente, y ambos cayeron al suelo, gravemente heridos, y se volvieron Takuya y Kouji de nuevo.

"Estamos perdidos..." se le escuchó decir a Kouji antes de que se desmayara.

* * *

Daisuke caminó lentamente a donde dormían los demás. No quería obedecer las órdenes que le había dado Ryo, pero vio algo en sus ojos... algo que lo hizo pensar que Ryo estaba hablando en serio sobre el supuesto Digimon poderoso que había cerca.

De pronto, Daisuke oyó varias pisadas en el suelo, acercándose a él. Alcanzó a distinguir las siluetas de Ken, Wormmon, V-mon, Jenrya, y Terriermon, y una figura más, la más alta del grupo, la cual nunca había visto.

"Daisuke!" llamó V-mon. "Te estábamos buscando!"

"Qué paso?" preguntó el otro. "Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?"

"Hay un enemigo poderoso cerca," dijo Terriermon, repitiendo las mismas palabras de Cyberdramon.

"Y es un Digimon oscuro," dijo la figura alta.

"Y tú quién eres?" cuestionó Daisuke.

"Yo soy Löwemon, el Guerrero Legendario de la Oscuridad, pero mi contraparte humana es Kouichi Kimura."

"Tenemos que apresurarnos," dijo Jenrya. "Probablemente Ryo y Cyberdramon ya se percataron de la presencia de aquel Digimon, y se fueron a pelear solos, como siempre."

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza, y se unió al grupo. Caminaron algo más en la dirección que decían Terriermon y Löwemon, hasta que se oyó un gran ruido, como el de algo que cae en el suelo desde una altura bien alta.

Todos corrieron en la dirección del ruido, y pon fin llegaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque.

Ryo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, bastante lastimado. Algo más lejos, Cyberdramon yacía en la tierra, aparentemente derrotado por su enemigo, un gigantesco Digimon, con forma de gato negro y con brillantes alas de acero, con botas en sus patas delanteras del mismo material. Encima de cada una de las cejas de sus ojos había una brillante estrella dorada, y otra en su hocico, justo antes de la nariz, y todas tres juntas formaban un triángulo. En el centro de frente había una plateada luna creciente, brillando intensamente con la luz de la verdadera luna, llena y blanca en el cielo de la noche.

Jenrya sacó su Digivice para analizar la información del Digimon, pero no aparecía.

"De dónde salió este Digimon?" se dijo a sí mismo, algo temeroso. "Qué sucedió, Ryo?"

"Este Digimon..." comenzó Ryo, con una voz bastante débil, "Salió de la nada, empezó a atacar a Cyberdramon..."

"Pero, si atacó a tu Digimon, por qué estás tan herido tú?" indagó Daisuke.

"Este no es el momento de explicar como funciona la Evolución Mátrix," cortó Jen. "Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de vencer a ese Digimon. Estás conmigo, Terriermon?"

"Vamos, Jen! Estoy listo para luchar!"

"De acuerdo!" Entonces Jenrya levantó su D-Arc, y gritó, "Evolución Mátrix!" y Terriermon reaccionó, y empezó a evolucionar.

"Terriermon Digivolves a... SaintGalgomon!"

Ken, Wormmon, Daisuke, V-mon, y Löwemon miraron asombrados como Jen y Terriermon se fusionaban para crear al grandioso SaintGalgomon.

"Es como la Evolución Jogress, pero humano con Digimon..." murmuró Daisuke.

"Es como la Digievolución con Digispirits, pero con Digimon vivos..." dijo Löwemon al tiempo.

"No nos quedaremos atrás, verdad, Daisuke?" dijo V-mon, listo para la batalla.

"Vamos, Ken!" animó Wormmon.

"De acuerdo," dijeron Daisuke y Ken juntos. "Digievolucionen!"

"Wormmon Digivolves a... Stingmon!"

"V-mon Digivolves a... XV-mon!"

"Jogress Digivolves a… Paildramon! Mega Digivolves a… Imperialdramon! Cambio a Modo Luchador!"

"Vamos, Imperialdramon!" gritó Daisuke.

"Me siento inútil..." dijo de repente Ken.

"Qué dices?"

"Míralos... Kimura y Lee se convierten en Digimon y luchan juntos, y aparentemente Ryo y Cyberdramon tienen alguna clase de conexión que hace que hace que reciban la misma cantidad de daño físico. En cambio nosotros... nosotros cobardemente nos escondemos detrás de nuestras camaradas y esperar a que ellas hagan todo el trabajo."

"Cambio de carta!" dijo Ryo a lo lejos, y Cyberdramon instantáneamente se paró. "Conexión de energía!" Y luego Ryo levantó su D-Arc de la misma manera que lo hizo Jenrya. "Evolución Mátrix!"

"Cyberdramon Digivolves a... Justimon!"

"Ves lo que digo, Daisuke?" dijo Ken. "Nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que ver como luchan nuestros compañeros. Y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos!"

En ese momento, una brillante luz de color morado brilló desde el bolsillo de la camisa de Ken. Él rápidamente metió su mano en él y sacó la fuente de la luz: su emblema, el de la Bondad.

Y por primera vez, el Digimon misterioso habló.

"Brilla el Décimo Emblema, maravillosa Bondad. Heredero de la Bondad, su emblema brilla demasiado, sin enfoque. Le hace falta la sagrada Etiqueta."

Los cuatro Digimon, listos para atacar, se detuvieron instantáneamente, y Ken dio un paso hacia delante.

"Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó al gigantesco gato con alas.

"Mi nombre es YoruHyomon, y he venido aquí a entregar los poderes de los Sagrados Emblemas a los niños elegidos por la Bondad, la Pureza, y los Milagros. Lamento que los haya atacado, pero todos Digimon Virus tenemos tendencias a atacar a las Vacunas.

"Ahora, dónde está la Heredera de la Pureza?"

"Qué? Mimi?" dijo Daisuke.

"Aquí estoy!" vino una voz de por detrás de donde estaban Daisuke y Ken. Ambos se voltearon a ver, y efectivamente, era Mimi, seguida por detrás por Palmon, Shiuchon, y Lopmon, y más atrás aún, Ogremon. "No puedo creer que realmente nos dejaron atrás! Es el colmo!"

"Herederos de emblemas," siguió YoruHyomon, "he sido enviado por mi amo para llevar a los Niños Elegidos del Digimundo a que recuperen los poderes de los antiguos emblemas, a llevar a los Tamers del Mundo Real a desencadenar los poderes que llevan dentro, y a llevar a los Herederos de los Antiguos Guerreros Legendarios a recuperar los poderes que tenían cuando su Digimundo era joven."

"Nos vas a llevar?" dijo Jenrya en el cuerpo de SaintGalgomon. "Llevar a donde? Nos vas a dar poderes? Cómo?"

"Los llevaré con mi amo para que él les dé los poderes necesarios para poder combatir su última batalla. Síganme, y los poderes de los cinco antiguos Niños Elegidos serán devueltos a ustedes."


	7. Cap6: Quién es Takeshi?

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 6**

**Quién es Takeshi?**

De encima una de las dunas del desierto del Digimundo se veía a un joven ya algunos años después de su adolescencia. Sus profundos ojos azules brillaban a la fuerte luz del sol de mediodía. Sus ropas eran bastante sencillas, un pantalón bluejean y una camiseta negra que le quedaba algo grande para sus pequeños hombros. Mantenía su desordenado pelo mono alejado de su cara con una banda gris. De su hombro izquierdo colgaba una mochila, grande y pesada.

Él estaba esperando a que algo pasara, o a que alguien llegara.

Y ahí lo vio, un punto negro en la dorada arena, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, levantando una nube de polvo mientras corría.

Claramente, el muchacho vio como se acercaba un Digimon con forma de lobo, indiscutiblemente la contraparte virus de MetalGarurumon. El monstruo se fue acercando, y finalmente se detuvo enfrente del muchacho.

"Lo... logré..." dijo BlackMetalGarurumon, sin aliento.

"Te felicito," le dijo el muchacho. "Rompiste tu récord. Alrededor de todo el Digimundo en solamente una noche. Pero de todas maneras llegas tarde."

"Vamos, Takeshi, no exageres. Además, dejaste salir a los otros antes de que yo llegara, y tuve que rastrearlos. Y ésa definitivamente no es mi mejor especialidad."

"Hay, vamos, estaba solamente bromeando. Realmente no pensé que llegaras así de rápido. Hasta preparé un AeroV-dramon falso por si no llegabas, pero parece que no lo usaré."

"Desconfías de mí, Takeshi," dijo el Digimon, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Bueno, basta de charlas. Tenemos que apurarnos, o los otros nos ganarán la carrera."

"Vamos, Takeshi, déjame descansar por un momento, sí?"

Y el gran lobo negro cayó exhausto en la arena y transformó en BlackGabumon.

"De acuerdo, descansa un rato." Y Takeshi se inclinó y levantó a BlackGabumon y lo acomodó en sus brazos como si fuese un bebé.

Definitivamente, BlackGabumon era el más pasivo y tranquilo entre sus hermanos. BlackTailmon era bastante instintivo, al igual que PicoDevimon, y BlackAgumon, pues no era tan instintivo como los otros dos, pero sí tenía cierta pasión por las batallas que ninguno de los otros tenía.

"Ya?" preguntó a la lagartija negra sobrecrecida después de un rato.

BlackGabumon abrió sus ojos y miró hacia Takeshi, y éste dedujo con la mirada que su compañero ya había recuperado fuerzas. Gentilmente lo puso de nuevo en el suelo, y BlackGabumon se levantó y, lleno de energías, gritó:

"Gabumon Warp Digivolves a... MetalGarurumon!

"Vamos, Takeshi!" dijo el Digimon biónico.

Su Tamer se subió al lomo de BlackMetalGarurumon, y éste salió corriendo a máximo velocidad.

La velocidad era impresionante, de por lo menos Mach II, extremadamente rápido para un Digimon no-aéreo.

Viajaron por el gigantesco desierto, hasta que se detuvieron, y vieron claramente lo que había delante de ellos: un gran grupo de muchachos y Digimon.

* * *

"Ruki?" 

"Si, Renamon?" preguntó su Tamer.

"Alguien nos sigue."

"Es un Digimon?"

La zorra asintió, y agregó, "Y muy poderoso. Probablemente el nivel Mega."

"Vamos a investigar," dijo Ruki, y Renamon se volteó y se preparó para correr.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, se oyó una voz decir, "Y ustedes a dónde creen que van?"

Ruki se paralizó, y volteó la cabeza. Era Miyako. Maldita entrometida Inoue, pensó Ruki.

"Y eso que te importa a ti?"

"No deberían separarse del grupo," dijo Miyako.

"Me sé cuidar sola," dijo Ruki fuertemente. "Además, si tú fueras conmigo, tampoco podrías hacer nada, pues sin Tailmon tu Hawkmon no puede Digievolucionar a mayor nivel que el de Adulto."

"No estoy diciendo que quiero ir contigo," respondió Miyako. "Sólo digo que no te separes del grupo."

"Oigan, no se queden atrás!" les dijo Taichi, quien andaba algo más adelante, a las tres.

"Oiga, oh gran líder," dijo Ruki sarcásticamente; "no podríamos idearnos una forma mucho más rápida para escapar este calor infernal!" terminó algo fuertemente.

"Ah, sí?" dijo Taichi. "Que se te ocurre?"

"Yo tengo una idea!" dijo Tomoki. "Digievolucionaré a Chakmon y les dispararé a todos con mis bombas de nieve!" Todos los miraron de una manera extraña. "Bueno, tal vez eso no," retractó el pequeño.

"A lo que me refería," dijo Ruki, "era que vayamos a otro lugar lo más rápido posible. Cuál es la ruta?"

"Pasamos por el desierto, llegamos a la ruinas, y luego por el Imperio Metálico," dijo Centarumon.

"Entonces que nuestros Digimon nos lleven," dijo Ruki. "Garurumon, Holsmon, Centarumon y Kyuubimon todos son aptos para transporte."

"A mi me parece una buena idea," dijo Izumi. "Pero por mí no se preocupen, yo volaré, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no me reúno con Fairymon."

"Qué lastima," dijo Tomoki, "que no hay montañas de nieve, o sino usaría mi snowboard."

"Lástima que no irán a ningún lado," dijo la voz de alguien quien ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba allí.

Todos se voltearon en la dirección de la cual venía la voz.

Y allí estaba Takeshi.

* * *

"Hay cuatro tipos de cartas," dijo Takato. 

Junpei, quien le gustaban mucho los juegos de cartas, y Koushiro, quien siempre estaba deseoso de aprender, escuchaban atentamente la explicación de Takato.

"Son: las de Digimon, las de Programa, las de Objeto, y las de Campo.

"Las catas de Digimon están repartidas en tres grupos: la A roja, la B verde, y la C amarilla. Siempre se empieza con un Digimon principiante, el cual va Digievolucionando a medida que se desarrolla el juego."

"Mírenlos," dijo Impmon. "Tratando de aprender a jugar el juego de cartas. Sinceramente, la única persona que he visto usar esas cartas correctamente ha sido Ruki. No creo que Takato pueda enseñarles bien como jugar."

"Oye," le preguntó Elecmon, "y cómo funciona ese juego?"

"Si realmente quieres saberlo, por qué no vas y escuchas tú también los sermones de Takato?"

"Culu culu... A mí me parece que Takato juega muy bien," dijo Culumon.

"Sí!" aprobó Guilmon. "Takato es el mejor de todos los Tamers!"

"Sólo lo dices porque es tu Tamer," objetó Impmon. "Pero los mejores Tamers son los míos, no, Ai, Mako?"

"Sí!" dijeron los dos pequeños entusiásticamente.

"Oigan," dijo Hikari, "y ustedes no son algo jóvenes para venir al Digimundo?"

"Eso no es verdad!" dijo Ai. "Ya tengo siete años!" dijo, contando con los dedos.

"Si no estoy mal, Hikari," dijo Tailmon, "tú tenías apenas ocho años la primera vez que viniste al Mundo Digital."

"Los viejos tiempos..." dijo su compañera. "Recuerdas, Tailmon?"

"Oye, y cómo conociste a Hikari, Tailmon?" preguntó Guilmon.

"No quisiera recordarlo," dijo cortamente Tailmon. "Y qué hay de ti? Cómo conociste a Takato?

"Takato fue quien me inventó. Gracias a los dibujos de Takato yo cobré vida."

"Eso es imposible," dijo Hikari, asombrada. "Uno no puede crear a un Digimon de la nada."

"Es un proceso muy complicado que no conozco," contestó Guilmon.

"Claro," dijo Impmon, "porque la capacidad de pensamiento de Guilmon es mínima, y todo eso es culpa de Takato, quién lo creó con toda la fuerza del mundo pero con poco cerebro."

"Eso no es verdad," dijo Guilmon, rabioso. "Bueno, ya conté yo. Te toca tu turno, Impmon. Ya que lo recuerdo, nunca nos contaste como conociste a tus Tamers."

"Sencillo," dijo éste. "Un día llegué al Mundo Real y los encontré a ellos, de la misma forma que lo hizo L—" Impmon se detuvo de repente. Casi comete un gigantesco error, y enfrente de Juri y todo...

Repentinamente, se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, sin duda la de un Digimon atacando.

"Destructor Dramon!"

Una gran figura negra corto parte de los árboles que los rodeaban, y se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos. Takato, Koushiro, y Junpei quitaron sus ojos de las cartas. Ai y Makoto se escondieron detrás de Impmon. Hikari puso cara de terror y soltó un gemido de miedo.

Takato sacó su Digivice y miró la información que aparecía sobre el Digimon.

"WarGreymon, nivel Mega, tipo Virus, grupo Dinosaurio... Qué! Nivel Mega!"

"Es BlackWarGreymon..." dijo Hikari.

"Todos esos Black que nos ponen a mi hermano y a mí son inservibles. Son solamente para diferenciarnos de otros Digimon," dijo BlackWarGreymon. "Bueno, a lo que vinimos. Por lo menos a mí me tocó lidiar con Viruses... A mis pobres hermanos les tocó con puras Vacunas e Informaciones. He venido aquí para hacerles una cordial invitación a ustedes a conocer a mi Amo."

"A tu amo?" dijo Junpei. "A qué te refieres? Quién te envió?"

Pero BlackWarGreymon ignoró los comentarios del muchacho.

"Qué quieres de nosotros?" dijo Impmon desafiantemente. "Y si no queremos ir?"

"Vendrán, por su propia voluntad, o a la fuerza. Puede que sea un Mega-Digimon, pero mis poderes son incomparables; es lo que algunos llamarían un Super-Mega, pero ese término es inofficial. Qué queremos de ustedes? Tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes mismos."

"Tú no me engañas," dijo Tailmon. "Debí de haberlo sabido... Debí de haberlo sabido... Tú vienes de parte de Takeshi Fujita."

"Qué?" dijo Hikari. "Takeshi Fujita? Quién es ése, Tailmon?"

"Eso no importa. Pero debemos ir, o sino, este Digimon es capaz de matarnos."

"Qué dices?" dijo Juri. "Matarnos?"

"No dejaré que me lleven sin una pelea!" dijo Impmon.

"No, Impmon," dijo Tailmon. "Seguro te destruirá si peleas contra él."

"Eso es imposible, pues no hay Digimon más poderoso que el gran Belzebumon!"

"Me subestimas, Impmon," dijo BlackWarGreymon. "Sigue las advertencias de Tailmon, pues ella sabe a quién se está enfrentando, no, Tailmon?"

Tailmon le lanzó una mirada de puro odio y asco al Digimon. "Puede que halla olvidado varias cosas de aquella época, pero de ti nunca me olvidaré, ni de quien tú llamas amo."

"Entonces va a ser así de sencillo?" dijo Impmon indignado. "Nos vamos a rendir sin una pelea?"

"No hay opción," respondió Tailmon, aunque no parecía muy feliz al decirlo.

"Pero quién es ese Digimon, Tailmon?" insitió Hikari.

"Es uno de los Digimon compañeros de Takeshi Fujita, un Tamer que conocí hace mucho tiempo," explicó Tailmon, casi forzadamente.

"Hace mucho tiempo? Quieres decir... antes de que me conocieras? Espera, un momento, dijiste _uno_ de los compañeros? Es que hay más?"

"Hasta donde tengo entendido, Fujita tiene a dos compañeros: BlackAgumon y Black Gabumon. Esta debe ser la forma Mega de BlackAgumon."

"Entonces..." empezó Koushiro.

"Este no es el mismo BlackWarGreymon que conocimos una vez," terminó Tailmon.

"Dinos de una vez entonces," dijo Junpei, "es este Digimon bueno o malo?"

"Bueno o malo?" repitió Impmon. "De dónde sacaste tales cosas? Un Digimon nunca es ni cien por ciento bueno, ni cien por ciento malo."

Pero Tailmon hizo caso omiso a los comentarios, y dijo, "Takato es nuestro líder. Él es el único que puede decidir. Entonces, Takato, lo seguimos, o lo combatimos?"

Perfecto, pensó Takato. Habían escogido a la persona menos adecuada para tomar una decisión de ese tamaño. Ahora le tocaba pensar... Veamos... si peleamos, pensó, podríamos ganar, y si ganamos, aquel Digimon nos dejará en paz. Pero si perdemos... Tailmon dijo que si ese Digimon era capaz de matarlos. Pero si BlackWarGreymon estaba de su lado? O si, como dijo, solamente vino a entregar una invitación que le hizo su Tamer? O si...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Un pito extraño salió del bolsillo de Takato. "Disculpen," dijo, y sacó de su bolsillo un PDA, el mismo que había llevado al Digimundo de su propia dimensión la última vez.

"Es un mensaje," dijo Takato.

"Vamos, Matsuda," apuró BlackWarGreymon. "Este no el tiempo de revisar tu e-mail..."

"Qué dice, Takato?" preguntó Guilmon.

"Sí, Takato, léelo," también dijo Juri.

"De acuerdo...

"_Tamers y Niños Elegidos: Mi nombre es Takeshi Fujita. _Fujita? No era ese el que Tailmon mensionó? _Quisiera darles una cordial invitación a mi pequeño sector del Digimundo. Tamers y los dos tipos de Niños Elegidos, sigan a mi fiel BlackWarGreymon, y así podré entregarles lo que tengo para ustedes. Firma, Takeshi Fujita. _'Lo que tengo para ustedes'? A qué se refiere con eso?"

Takato miró hacia arriba y guardó de nuevo el PDA en su bolsillo.

"No es nada malo," dijo BlackWarGreymon. "Se los aseguro."

"Y cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?" demandó Tailmon.

"Alguna vez he dicho mentiras?" dijo BlackWarGreymon, mirando fijamente a Tailmon. A esta pregunta, Tailmon se quedó callada y miró hacia otro lado.

"Entonces vienen?" dijo el dinosaurio biónico.

"Si no tenemos ninguna otra opción..." murmuró con disgusto Impmon.

"Está bien. Lo haremos," dijo Takato.

"De acuerdo," dijo BlackWarGreymon. Caminó hacia el interior del círculo, a un lugar donde estaba rodeado por los niños y Digimon. Alzó una de sus garras; una burbuja de color violeta se formó alrededor de todos ellos.

"Teletransportación!" gritó el Digimon oscuro.

* * *

"Y que es lo que pretendes hacer, Takeshi?" 

"Primero lo primero: que todos los Tamers tengan su propio compañero, con la excepción de esos niños pequeños. Posteriormente, seguirá el entrenamiento individual. Y, finalmente, será la batalla para todos los mundos. Lucharemos la Batalla Final, contra todos aquellos Digimon que desean gobernar cualquiera de los mundos usando las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Sabes de quienes hablo, no? Uno, el líder, quien se liberó de su prisión; uno quien su información, incluso tras haber sido purificada, no logró liberarse del mal; otro quién nunca se ha podido derrotar por completo; y finalmente aquél quien yo mismo ayudé a derrotar, y sí fue derrotado, pero, como los otros, ha sido regresado.

"Ve preparando las cosas, Gennai. Se aproximan tres nuevos invitados, Taichi Yagami, Zeromaru el V-dramon, y el totalmente patético Gabumon, Gabbo. Tenemos que recibirlos muy bien, pues Zero y Taichi son los únicos de su dimensión que nos ayudarán."


	8. Cap7: La llegada de Taichi y Hiroshi

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 7**

**La Llegada de Taichi y Hiroshi**

Takuya se despertó en la mitad de un gran desierto. Miró alrededor y vio a sus compañeros inconscientes. Después miró hacia al frente, y ahí estaba Devimon.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una gran columna de luz proveniente del cielo los atrapó a todos y se los llevó a otro lugar distinto.

"Qué lugar es este?" se preguntó Daisuke, recién despertado. "Seguimos en el Digimundo?" Miró hacia el cielo azul, y vio algo que lo sorprendió totalmente. "Qué.. qué es eso? Acaso es el sol?"

"Es el mundo real," le dijo Ryo, quien era el único otro que se había despertado. "Y este es lo que _yo_ llamo Digimundo. Mucho más digital, si me lo preguntas a mí."

"Entonces... este es el Mundo Digital de tu dimensión?"

"Así es. Este lugar es el Digimundo versión uno, regido por las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas."

"Las... bestias sagradas?"

"Tú las debes conocer como las Divinidades Harmoniosas, no?"

"Qué? Te refieres a Quinlongmon y los demás?"

"Ajá," respondió Ryo, como si fuera obvio.

Estaban sobre un suave prado, algo mojado por la lluvia, y Ryo estaba sentado sobre una roca. A lo lejos se veía un gran lago, y en la orilla había varios Geckomon.

"Bonito este lugar, no?" dijo Daisuke.

"Este lugar es muy especial," le dijo Ryo. "Me han contado que fue aquí donde Hirokazu conoció a su compañero, Guardromon."

"Oye, ese chico Hirokazu parece enamorado de ti," bromeó Daisuke.

"Hirokazu juega demasiados videojuegos de Digimon. Lastimosamente para ti, no le gusta la televisión."

"Qué... qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Daisuke, confundido.

"Bueno... de todas maneras te darás cuenta... En esta dimensión, Digimon es una clase de juego de niños."

"Que quieres decir?"

"Bueno... primero está el juego de cartas... también están los videojuegos... el Manga, y no olvidar el Anime."

"A sí?" dijo Daisuke, interesado. "Y de que trata el Anime?"

"Pues..." Ryo buscó las palabras correctas. "Hay dos partes: Digimon Adventure, y Digimon Adventure 02. La primera se trata de siete niños que—"

"Qué haces, Ryo!" lo interrumpió Jenrya, quien ya se había despertado y los otros dos no se habían dado cuenta.

"Hay, vamos, Lee, de todas maneras lo averiguarán."

"Pero recuerda los requisitos, Ryo."

"Argh, de acuerdo, Lee, tienes razón."

"Qué?" dijo Daisuke. "Qué pasó?"

"Olvídalo," dijo Ryo, y se levantó de la roca. "Voy a mirar los alrededores, aunque dudo que haya enemigos: Ruki, Hirokazu, y los demás derrotaron a Okuwamon aquí hace mucho tiempo."

Ryo se empezó a retirarse, pero lo detuvo una voz. "Ryo.."

Ryo se volteó y vio que el gravemente herido Monodramon lo estaba intentando seguir. "Ryo, espera, iré contigo."

Pero Ryo negó su cabeza. "No, Monodramon. Estás demasiado débil, además sabes que eres muy inestable en esa forma."

"Pero Ryo, sabes que la única forma que puede permanecer en esta forma por mucho tiempo es estando contigo; sino..." Monodramon se detuvo lentamente, haciendo entender a Ryo su mensaje.

"Está bien, entonces me quedaré." Ryo volvió a tomar su lugar encima de la roca.

"Moumantai, Monodramon, Ryo!" animó Terriermon, pues ambos tenían una expresión rara en su cara.

"D-donde estoy?" dijo la voz de Mimi. Ya los demás se estaban despertando.

"Qué—qué es eso allá en el cielo?" dijeron Ken y Kouichi al tiempo.

"Otra vez con eso?" se quejó Ryo. "Es el Mundo Real que flota encima del Digital."

"Que raro..." dijo Ken. "En nuestro Digimundo hay sol, luna, y estrellas, como en el Real."

"Ah, sí?" dijo Kouichi. "Del Digimundo de donde yo vengo, hay sol y estrellas, pero tres lunas, la verde, amarilla, y roja."

"Se ve muy bonito," comentó V-mon. "Me dan ganas de alcanzarlo..."

"Es normal," explicó Ryo, "ya que está dentro de la naturaleza de un Digimon poder llegar al Mundo Real. Puedes hablar con cualquier Digimon aquí, y todos te dirán eso."

"Sabes mucho sobre este lugar, no?" dijo Daisuke fríamente.

Ryo soltó una carcajada seca. "Viví aquí casi un año entero. Claro que sé de este lugar."

"Veo que ya todos se han despertado," dijo una voz.

Los niños miraron alrededor, y como de la nada, apareció aquel gigantesca pantera con alas de acero, Yoruhyomon.

¨Qué... qué lugar es este?" dijo Taichi al despertarse. "Qué? Dónde estoy?"

Miró alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto totalmente negro, pero una opaca luz brillaba del techo.

Taichi consultó una clase de reloj en su muñeca, el Digivice 01. Hundió un botón para tratar de contactar a su camarada, Zeromaru el V-dramon, pero nada pasaba. Hundió el botón de Digimon escaneados; tampoco.

"Qué le pasa a esta cosa!" dijo Taichi con afán, esta vez escogiendo un botón al azar y presionándolo demasiadas veces seguidas, hasta que su muñeca dolió.

Finalmente Taichi se rindió.

"Donde está mi hermano!"

Taichi, con rápidos reflejos, miró alrededor, y vio a alguien quien no había notado antes. Era un hombre joven, ya en sus veintes. Tenía pelo castaño muy corto y profundos ojos verdes.

"Dónde está mi hermano!" siguió gritando el joven. "Te digo, si llegas a tocar un solo pelo en su cabeza—"

"Relájate, Hiroshi," dijo otra voz, pero pareciera que salía de las paredes, o lo decía un fantasma. "Además, por si no te habías dado cuenta, tienes una visita."

El joven, quien Taichi supuso era Hiroshi, se volteó, y miró directamente a los ojos de Taichi.

"Qué?" dijo el joven, con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. "Tú... tú que haces aquí?" demandó. "Sabes dónde está mi hermano?"

"Qué?" respondió Taichi, confundido. "Quién es usted, y de que hermano me está hablando?"

"No te hagas el loco, Kambara. Tú siempre estás andando con mi hermanito. Ahora, di, dónde está?"

"Qué? Yo no conozco a ningún Kambara. Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami," dijo Taichi furioso.

"Ah, ya veo." El joven volteó su mirada y cambió el tema. "Sabes dónde estamos?" preguntó.

Taichi miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Todavía estaba preocupado por Zero.

"No lo sé... Podría chequear mi mapa, pero..." Miró otra vez al Digivice en su muñeca, y volvió a intentar que reaccionara presionando uno de los botones.

"Un momento," empezó Hiroshi. "Eso es un Digivice..." Su voz estaba temblando.

"Estamos... estamos en el Digimundo!" exclamó de repente Hiroshi. No solamente su voz temblaba; todo su cuerpo vibraba. En su cara había una expresión de sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba dicha en sus ojos. "Tantos años que han pasado... y por fin he vuelto al Digimundo!"

Y la voz misteriosa que Taichi oyó antes volvió a hablar.

"Bien, y ahora que te has dado cuenta, sigan los dos por el pasadizo."

Se oyó un ruido, y un lugar en una de las paredes se abrió. Hiroshi, automáticamente, caminó hacia la pequeña puerta, todavía temblando de emoción y sorpresa. Y una fuerza extraña en el interior de Taichi decidió seguirlo.

"Dónde estoy?" dijo Takuya, tratando de levantarse del duro piso de piedra. Estaba en un cuarto totalmente oscuro; no podía ver nada. "Lo último que recuerdo era que ese Devimon nos atacó, y después me desperté en un desierto, y... Rayos, no recuerdo nada! Cómo llegué aquí?"

"No te apresures, Guerrero del Fuego," dijo una voz misteriosa que parecía venir de ningún lado.

"Qué? Quién eres tú?"

"Sigue la luz y lo descubrirás."

Takuya parpadeó. De la nada apareció un rectángulo de luz blanca. De inmediato, Takuya corrió hacia él y se encontró en un pasadizo de luz. Empezó a correr, cada vez más rápido. Se vio envuelto en llamas. Su pelo creció y se volvió mono. Su cuerpo se hizo más grande, más fuerte. Sintió como poderosa armadura lo cubría.

Finalmente, el túnel de luz desapareció. Takuya-Agnimon se vio en un cuarto oscuro, pero con algo de luz saliendo de un pequeño bombillo en el techo.

Vio allí también a otras dos personas: un niño muy parecido a su forma humana quien reconoció vagamente, y un joven mucho mayor, el cual reconoció perfectamente.

Sintió de pronto el Fuego salir de él. Qué hacía él aquí? Cómo logró llegar?

Takuya se volvió humano de nuevo. Inmediatamente, el joven se abalanzó contra Takuya. Lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo. Tenía una expresión de furioso en su cara.

"Por fin te encuentro, Kambara! Dónde está mi hermano?" gritó.

"Por... favor... Hiroshi... bájame .." intentó decir Takuya.

"Te lo repetiré sólo una vez más, Kambara: Donde está Tomoki!"

"No... no lo sé... nos separaron en grupos... Tomoki se fue por otro lado... Ahora me bajarás?"

Hiroshi no tenía opción. Soltó la camisa de Takuya, y éste cayó al suelo.

"Cómo llegaste aquí, Hiroshi?" preguntó Takuya.

"La pregunta es, Kambara, cómo llegaste tú aquí. Creo que ya sé como es que de la noche a la mañana Tomoki y tú se volvieron tan buenos amigos."

"Qué quieres decir?" dijeron juntos Takuya y Taichi.

"En frente de mis propios ojos... Mi propio hermano... Debió de haber sido por lo menos hace seis meses... Y no me di cuenta!" Esta última frase la gritó con tanta fuerza, que Takuya sintió el suelo debajo de sus pies vibrar.

"Qué? De qué no te diste cuenta?" dijeron Takuya y Taichi al mismo tiempo, llenos de intriga.

"Kambara, quiero que me respondas con la verdad y sólo la verdad," dijo Hiroshi. "Tú y Tomoki fueron juntos al Digimundo alguna vez?"

"Qué?" dijo Takuya. "Y cómo es que sabes de ello? Del Digimundo, de los Digimon?"

"Entonces eso es un sí. Lo supuse." La expresión de furia no desapareció de su cara.

Takuya asintió la cabeza, todavía asombrado.

"Y cómo es que sabes sobre los Digimon?"

"Eso," dijo, "es un asunto que olvidé hace demasiado tiempo."

"Dónde estamos?" preguntó Taichi otra vez.

"Este es el Mundo Digital... Pero cuál de todos?"

"Como así que cuál de todos, Hiroshi?" preguntó Takuya.

"Tú deberías de saber mejor que nadie, Kambara, pues tú eres uno de los Niños Elegidos, no es así? Te haré una sencilla pregunta: Qué es lo último que recuerdas de cuando estabas al aire libre?"

"Pues yo..." Takuya trató de recordar. "Estaba en un gran desierto, y pasó por encima de mí una gran columna de luz, y no recuerdo más."

"Perfecto," dijo Hiroshi, y por primera vez se vio una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Por lo menos ya estoy ubicado. Y con razón... Este es el mundo de Takeshi."

"Takeshi?" repitió Taichi. "No era ése el que nos habló en el otro cuarto?"

"Sí, creo que sí. Pero... Por qué razón ha reunido a Niños Elegidos que no son de su propio mundo?" Miró con inquietud a Taichi y a Takuya, y de nuevo quedó deslumbrado con su terriblemente cercano parecido.

En ese momento, los tres niños descubrieron que otra puerta de luz se abrió. De ella surgieron dos figuras más, esta vez humanas ambas, una algo más alta que la otra. La más pequeña de las dos (también!) llevaba un par de goggles en su frente y un peinado totalmente desparejo. El muchacho mayor tenía su pelo aún más despeinado, pero una gruesa banda azul alejándolo de la cara (porque creo que ya se aburrieron de las goggles...).

"Parece que esto ya se volvió la fiesta de los 'Goggle Boys'..." se dijo Hiroshi a sí mismo con incomodidad, sin que nadie lo escuchara. De reojo miró a los dos nuevos, y esta vez sí tuvo que gruñir de la desesperación. "Qué es esto, la reunión de los gemelos diabólicos?"

"Qué?" dijo el menor de los visitantes. "Se equivoca. Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya."

Su compañero también se introdujo. "Yo soy Taichi Yagami."

Bueno, lo dejaré hasta ahí para que mis insaciables admiradores no se mueran de la impaciencia por un rato.


	9. Cap8: Poderes de la Oscuridad

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 8**

**Poderes de la Oscuridad**

_Dónde estoy? Todo está tan oscuro... Qué hago aquí? Pero... los demás... __Takato... Guilmon... Juri... __Ai! Mako! Dónde están ellos? Dónde están Ai y Makoto?_

"Tú eres un Digimon que surgió de las Tinieblas."

_Esa voz... de dónde viene? Por qué dice esas cosas?_

"Una vez odiaste a todos, fueran humanos o Digimon. Hasta fuiste capaz de destruir a aquellos de tu misma raza y tu mismo corazón. Esos son pecados imperdonables."

_Qué! Quién está diciendo eso? Yo ya renuncié a esa forma de vida!_

"Pero recapacitaste. Fuiste aceptado por los humanos, y todos aquellos a quienes heriste te perdonaron.

"Cometiste un crimen que podrán perdonar, pero nunca olvidar. Mataste a un Digimon con Tamer, y absorbiste su información. Eso no lo olvidarán jamás."

_Esa voz... está hablando de lo que pasó con Leomon... Pero... por qué me habla de eso? Ya pasó, ya no tiene sentido lamentarse por el pasado... Hay que pensar en el futuro, y en lo que podemos hacer para mejorarlo._

"En eso tienes razón, pero no podría mejorar el futuro el corregir por fin aquel atroz crimen?"

* * *

"Yo soy Taichi Yagami."

_Ya me volví loco, _pensó Hiroshi._ Llegar al Digimundo es una cosa, pero ver dos personas idénticas, con el mismo nombre, las mismas características físicas y el mismo peinado estúpido, pero de distinta edad, aquí enfrente de mí..._

"Taichi Yagami?" repitió el menor del grupo, el _otro_ Taichi, con una extraña mirada en su cara. "**_Yo_** soy Taichi Yagami."

"Qué?" dijo el adolescente. "Qué le pasa a este niñito?"

"Cómo así que niñito? Yo soy el único, el invencible, y el espectacular Taichi Yagami!" dijo.

"Un momento," detuvo Hiroshi. "Tú eres a lo que llaman un V-Tamer, no?"

* * *

Takeru abrió sus ojos lentamente. Trató le levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondían, entonces solamente se sentó en el lugar.

"Pon fin despertaste, hermanito."

Takeru miró hacia la dirección de la voz. Enfrente de él se encontraba su hermano mayor, acompañado de a quienes Takeru reconoció como Kouji Minamoto y _su_ hermano, Kouichi Kimura. Al lado de este último estaba Ken, junto con Ryo Akiyama.

Pero Takeru no miró con gran atención a su hermano, sino a Kouji, y recobró el sentido de la realidad.

"Qué... qué pasó?" Takeru sintió su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido. "Dónde están los demás? Patamon? Y Kambara? Y qué pasó con... con él?"

"Oye, cálmate, Takeru," Yamato trató de tranquilizarlo. "Qué pasó?"

"Nos atacaron," dijo Kouji. "Un gran Digimon oscuro. No recuerdo su nombre. Takuya y yo luchamos contra él, pero no le pudimos ganar."

"Un Digimon oscuro?" repitió Kouichi.

"Muy parecido a IceDevimon, pero negro," explicó Kouji.

"Fue... fue Devimon," terminó Takeru con una mirada difícil de interpretar.

"Qué?" exclamó Ken con una voz muy baja. "Devimon?" Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

"Devimon... Uno de los Guerreros de las Tinieblas..." comentó Kouichi pensativamente. "Probablemente el más poderoso de la clase Adulta de ese grupo..."

"Y cómo es que sabes todo eso?" preguntó Ryo curiosamente.

"Olvidas que yo soy el Guerrero Legendario de la Oscuridad?" dijo Kouichi, sin deseos de continuar la conversación. Volteó a su hermano. "No recuerdas más?"

Kouji negó la cabeza. "Todos perdimos el conocimiento."

"Y los demás?" de repente dijo Yamato. "Qué pasó con los demás? Iori, y Jou, y Sora? Shiota y Kambara? Qué pasó con ellos?"

"No... no lo sé," dijo Kouji lentamente.

"Pero... me imagino que, como nosotros, deben de estar bien," agregó Tekeru.

* * *

"Golpe de Gato!"

Tailmon lanzó uno de sus potentes puños, pegándole duro a las fuertes paredes de piedra.

"Es inservible," le dijo de nuevo Renamon. "Estos muros son inrompibles."

"Escúchala, Tailmon," le aconsejó Piyomon. "Llevas ya un rato largo golpeando la pared."

El Digimon gato no hizo caso, y siguió lanzando golpes. "Maldición," se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, "cómo es que pude haber confiado en ése Takeshi?"

"Lo conocías desde antes, no?" le dijo Renamon. Tailmon paró sus golpes.

"Sí," dijo, mirando al suelo. "Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo... demasiado, tal vez. Creí que ya había olvidado todo lo de aquella época, pero parece que no."

"Quieres decir, antes de...?" Piyomon se detuvo.

"Sí," respondió Tailmon, entendiendo la pregunta. "Antes de."

* * *

"Devimon..." Ryo estaba muy pensativo. "Devimon los atacó, dijiste?" Miró a Kouji, quien asintió con la cabeza. "A nosotros también nos atacó un Digimon oscuro."

"Pero era distinto," interrumpió Kouichi. "No tenía pensamientos malignos."

"Que quieres decir?" preguntó Takeru.

"Ese Digimon... Yoruhyomon, se llamaba? Ese Digimon no era maligno. Oscuro, pero no maligno."

"Y cual es la diferencia?" objetó Yamato.

"La misma diferencia entre..." Una mirada sombría llenó el rostro de Kouichi. "Entre Duskmon y Löwemon." Todos excepto Kouji lo miraron, confundidos.

Ken no le hizo caso. "Todos los Digimon Oscuros son iguales," dijo. "Devimon... Chimeramon..." Se detuvo, pues no pudo continuar.

Pero Ryo terminó la frase. "Milleniummon." Ken miró al suelo. "Ken, ya basta! No puedes huir de tu pasado! Por tanto que intentes olvidarlo, no podrás. Y si sí lo olvidas, cometerás los mismos errores!"

"De que está hablando, Ken?" preguntó Takeru. "Quién es Milleniummon?"

"Y como es que tú," dijo Yamato, mirando a Ken, "sabes de Milleniummon? No estaba supuestamente derrotado?" Miró ahora a Ryo. "No lo habías derrotado una vez ya?"

Ahora fue Ryo quien miró al suelo. "Milleniummon... Él no puede ser y nunca será derrotado. Pero no causará más problemas. No mientras yo—" Frenó de repente. "Cyberdramon! Dónde está Cyberdramon?"

"Un momento," dijo Yamato, "no cambies el tema!"

"No lo entiendes? Si Cyberdramon deja mi lado, si sale de mi vista, Milleniummon podría resurgir!"

"Milleniummon... Qué sucedió, Ryo?" demandó Ken. "Qué sucedió después de que yo regresé al Mundo Real?"

"Es una historia muy larga. Demasiado larga."

"Y yo creo," dijo Yamato, "que tenemos suficiente tiempo. No parece que iremos a algún lado en ningún tiempo pronto."

Ryo miró al suelo una vez más. "Si lo que quieren saber es la verdad, entonces se los diré." Cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo, los volvió a abrir, y trató de coger la mirada de Ken.

"Él es... Milleniummon es mi verdadero compañero Digimon."


	10. Cap9: Memorias del Pasado, Parte I

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 9**

**Memorias del Pasado, Parte I**

_Notas: De ahora en adelante, me referiré como Taichi al Niño Elegido del Anime y como V-Taichi al V-Tamer del Manga, para evitar confusiones.  
_

Ryo cerró sus ojos y volteó hacia la pared. No quería mirar a Ken, no ahora. Milleniummon... La otra mitad de Cyberdramon, su camarada... Fue él quién le inyectó la Semilla de la Oscuridad a Ken. Y todo había sido culpa de Ryo. Si sólo hubiera sido más veloz, más atento...

"Ryo..." Ken se acercó.

"Milleniummon..." Ryo no escuchó las palabras de Ken. Se hablaba a sí mismo, como si alguien a través de esa fría pared de hierro estuviera escuchándolo.

Yamato estaba desconcertado. "Tú... tú luchaste, contra tu propia camarada? Es decir, tu enemigo terminó siendo tu compañero Digimon?"

Ryo soltó una carcajada sarcástica. "Milleniummon es el perfecto modelo de un compañero Digimon. Me sigue a todos lados y no se separa de mí. Destruya a sus enemigos sin titubear. Es totalmente leal a sus principios." Pero, aunque se río, dijo esto en un tono oscuro y callado.

* * *

"Algo muy extraño está pasando," dijo Hiroshi.

"Y apenas te das cuenta?" responde Taichi.

"Puedo sentirlo," dice Takuya. "Algo se acerca. O alguien. Alguien poderoso, y no es un Digimon."

"Y cómo lo sabes?" le pregunta V-Taichi.

"Puedo sentirlo," repitió, sin decir más.

"Es Takeshi," dice Hiroshi. "Pon fin ese desgraciado va a dar la cara."

"Todavía no he podido entender que quiere ese tal Takeshi con nosotros!" exclamó Daisuke. "Nos envía una cantidad de monstruos a que nos ataquen, y luego quiere que nos aliemos?"

"Takeshi está reuniendo a todos los Tamers de las cuatro dimensiones."

"Qué... qué dices?" dijo Taichi. "Que está reuniendo a Tamers?"

"Y también a los Elegidos. Los Doce Elegidos."

"Nosotros," concluyó Taichi. Hiroshi asintió.

"Y entonces también a los Guerreros Legendarios," agregó Takuya.

"De ellos nunca he escuchado," dijo Hiroshi, "pero ya sé que son ustedes. Tú, y Minamoto, y todo su grupito, junto con Tomoki, no?" Takuya bajó la mirada.

"Y para qué nos quiere reunir?" pregunta V-Taichi.

"Porque," responde Hiroshi, "en este preciso momento Demon está haciendo exactamente lo mismo con sus aliados."

* * *

Impmon se levantó con esfuerzo. Se sentía débil, tal vez demasiado. No pudo recordar lo que había pasado.

El cuarto estaba negro, pero iluminado. Miró a su alrededor, y lo vio.

Era un Digihuevo, blanco con rayas amarillas.

El Digihuevo de Leomon.

* * *

"Creo que estas paredes deben de tener alguna clase de mecanismo... Quisieras ver, Lee?"

Koushiro volteó la cabeza hacia donde Jenrya, quien también se acercó y tocó con sus manos la fría pared.

"Es normal que alguna cosa extraña pase," dijo Jen, "pues estamos en el Digimundo."

"Pero..." Koushiro recostó su espalda en la pared. "Este no es el Digimundo que yo conozco. Antes de llegar aquí... recuerdo haber visto grandes rayos de luz que tocaban la tierra al salir de un sol azul-verdosco."

"Ese es el Mundo Real, que flota encima del Digital," explico Jenrya. "Por eso te digo, esto es el Digimundo. Cualquier cosa imprevista podría pasar. La primera vez que vinimos, descubrimos que todo aquí es producto de la información que hay en las redes, y por esa razón hay que estar listo para todo lo que pueda suceder. Una vez, Takato, Terriermon y yo quedamos atrapados en la mitad de un océano."

"Ah, sí? Y cómo hicieron?" preguntó intrigado Koushiro.

"Descubrimos que no era agua lo que llenaba el mar, y pudimos respirar," explicó Jen, dejando a Koushiro con una mirada muy confundida.

"Eso no pasaría en nuestro Digimundo," dijo Koushiro.

"Por lo que he podido ver, su Mundo Digital se parece más a nuestro Mundo Real."

"Y cómo es tu Mundo Real?"

"Pues, eh, yo vivo en un gran edificio al oeste de Shinjuku," explicó Jen. "Shinjuku... sabes donde queda, no?"

"Pues claro que sé donde queda."

"Entonces es justo como lo supuse," dijo Jen. "Geográficamente, nuestro Mundos Reales deben ser iguales."

"Ya que lo dices... Bueno, sigue."

"Pues yo... estoy en sexto grado de escuela elemental. Estudio en un colegio cercano a mi casa, junto con Takato, Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta. Aunque no estoy en la misma clase que ellos. Tengo tres hermanos."

"Tres!" exclamó Koushiro.

"Sí. Yo soy el tercero de cuatro. Shiuchon es la menor. Mi hermana Jaarin es tres años mayor que yo, y Rinchei tiene 18. Y que hay de ti?"

"Pues yo... yo vivo en Odaiba, con mis padres. Soy..." Koushiro buscó las palabras correctas, pero al final sólo se decidió por lo más obvio. "Yo soy hijo único." Lo cual es verdad, se dijo a sí mismo. "Vivimos juntos mis padres y yo. Ah, sí claro, y también Tentomon. Por cierto, dónde te encontraste por primera vez con Terriermon?"

Lee fue sincero y espontáneo en su respuesta. "En un regalo de Navidad que me dio mi padre."

"Cómo así?" Ahora Koushiro estaba más confundido que nunca.

"Mi padre me regaló un juego de video de Digimon de Navidad hace unos años."

"Verdad que en tu mundo, Digimon es un juego, no?"

Jen asintió. "En ese juego, elegí a Terriermon como mi compañero. Después de ciertos enredos de cables y varias malconfiguraciones del sistema, salió de la pantalla como un si saliese de una puerta."

"Valla, que extraño. Digimon de un videojuego. Eso le gustaría a Taichi, o a Daisuke."

"Daisuke... Qué chico tan extraño, sabes? Al principio, creí que era como Takato, pero me di cuenta de que no se parecen en nada. Quién es él?"

"Lamentablemente, es el mismísimo Taichi nacido dos veces. Son impulsivos, instintivos, nunca crean planes que sirvan. Pero son los que mantienen al equipo unido, de cierta forma. Cuando primero vinimos al Digimundo, Taichi desapareció, y todos nos separamos. Fue sólo cuando Taichi volvió que nos pudimos reunir para derrotar al enemigo."

"Taichi Yagami... Ryo me contó sobre él. Dice que es el más grande de todos los Tamers, y de eso, el primero. Me dijo que lucha junto a su camarada, Agumon, desde hace muchos años, y además, que fue la primera persona, junto con Yamato Ishida, en lograr la evolución Jogress de dos Digimon."

"Tu amigo Ryo exagera. Si es que él fue el único que pudo derrotar a Milleniummon. Ni siquiera el poder de los Ocho Niños Elegidos fue capaz de hacerlo..."

"Milleniummon? Nunca he oído hablar de ese Digimon."

"Ryo no te lo ha comentado?"

Jen negó la cabeza. "Ryo es callado en lo que concierne su pasado. Aunque creo que Hirokazu sabe algo... Una vez mencionó algo sobre 'un cristal en Wonderswan' refiriéndose a Ryo. Hirokazu malgasta demasiado dinero en videojuegos, tarjetas de batalla, y revistas Manga. Y todo de Digimon."

"Un fan?"

"Eso sería subestimarlo. Deberían decirle el 'más grande de todos los Digi-fanáticos'."

"No es eso demasiado?"

"Tienes toda la razón."

* * *

"Tengo que encontrar a Juri," dijo Impmon entre gemidos mientras intentaba caminar con un pequeño Punimon entre sus brazos. 


	11. Cap10: Memorias del Pasado, Parte II

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 10**

**Memorias del Pasado, Parte II**

_Notas: Si no saben la trama de hasta la quinta película de Digimon o los juegos de Wonderswan, consíganselas lo más pronto que puedan. Sólo la trama. No hay necesidad de bajarse 70 megas de video o jugar las 30 horas en emulador._

_Por cierto, el décimo capítulo! Según el MSWord, ya hay 63 páginas en todo el cuento! 63! Son 10 capítulos, más el prólogo! Bueno, aquí va nuestro décimo capítulo. Que lo disfruten._

Se abrió otro portal de luz. De ahí salió un hombre joven. Era algo menor que Hiroshi; en su rostro todavía se veía algo de inocencia infantil. Takeshi.

Hiroshi miró a su antiguo compañero directamente a los ojos, con una gran mirada de odio. "Tú."

"Sí," respondió Takeshi. "Yo." Éste último, en cambio, sonreía, pero una sonrisa malévola. "Doce años. Doce largos años, Hiroshi."

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Demasiado."

"Listo, listo, blablabla," dijo V-Taichi, caminando por en medio de los dos mayores. "Creo que tú nos debes una explicación." Apuntó con su dedo índice justo hacia la cara de Takeshi. "Qué hago aquí? Dónde están Zero y Gabbo? Y, lo más importante, POR QUÉ RAYOS ESE TIPO SE PARECE TANTO A MÍ!" El dedo de V-Taichi se movió ágilmente hasta apuntar ahora hacia el otro Taichi.

Takeshi, al contrario, permaneció tranquilo. "Estás aquí porque eres un Tamer. Tus compañeros están con otros Digimon. Ustedes se parecen porque son la misma persona de distintas dimensiones. Ahora, quítate de mi camino."

V-Taichi bajó el brazo, y se retiró del campo de combate entre los otros dos.

"Hiroshi, ha pasado tanto tiempo."

Inesperadamente, las caras de odio se transformaron en sonrisas de júbilo. Ambos se empezaron a reír como locos.

"Qué les pasa a esos dos?" comentó Daisuke a V-Taichi. "Están locos o qué?"

Su risa se detuvo, y fue remplazada por una sonrisa de amistad. Takeshi extendió su mano hacia Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi... Te pido el favor, como tu amigo, tu compañero, que nos ayudes."

Hiroshi tomó su mano. "Estaría dichoso de volver a luchar junto a ti, Takeshi."

Ahora Takeshi volteó hacia el resto. Se soltó de Hiroshi y se acercó a Taichi.

"Taichi Yagami... el gran líder de los grandes Elegidos, y portador del emblema del Valor. Lucharías en esta batalla?" Taichi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. "Entonces debo de entregarte esto, el poder antiguo que una vez perdiste."

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una clase de collar.

"Es el... el emblema del Valor!"

"Así es. Tómalo. Tú eres su verdadero dueño; ya has crecido en mente y corazón desde la última vez que lo tuviste. Ya estás listo para luchar de nuevo."

Taichi tomó la etiqueta con el emblema e instantáneamente se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

Takeshi se aproximó ahora hacia Takuya. "Desde hace mucho tiempo te he estado observando, Heredero del Fuego. Tú has podido controlar tus poderes a tal punto... Tu fuerza es insaciable. Realmente te mereces el título de Guerreo Legendario. Te unirías a nosotros en la batalla, Gran Agnimon del Fuego?"

"Pues, yo... De acuerdo. Lo haré."

"Tu tienes tu propio estilo de pelea. No necesitas una camarada, tu eres tu propio Digimon, y tampoco necesitas a un Tamer, pues también eres tu propio Tamer, y tampoco necesitas a un Digimon acompañante. Eres tu propio Tamer, y tu propio Digimon. Es por esta razón la cual te doy el poder de usar tu fuerza de una forma distinta. Pero tú mismo tendrás que descubrir cuál es ese poder." Takuya, intrigado, no dijo nada.

"Daisuke Motomiya," continuó Takeshi, ahora girando a donde Daisuke. "Uno de los Nuevos Elegidos, un grandioso Tamer. Sabías, Daisuke, que tú fuiste el primero?"

"El primero en qué?" respondió Daisuke desafiantemente.

"El primero en elegir. Entre las opciones de Niños Elegidos que tenían decididos los Dioses del Digimundo, tú no estabas entre ellos. Tú fuiste el primero en decidir, no que querías ser un Tamer, sino que querías ir al Digimundo, solamente para salvar a un amigo que se encontraba en peligro. Tú elegiste ese camino. No fuiste elegido para ello. Tú mismo lo decidiste."

"Una vez," interrumpió Takuya, "después de la primera vez que digievolucioné a Agnimon, Ophanimon me dijo, 'Eres un Niño Elegido, pero recuerda que fuiste tú quien eligió este camino.'"

"El gran ángel Ophanimon es muy sabia," afirmó Takeshi. "Nunca obligó a nadie. En cambio..." Miró hacia el alrededor, primero a Hiroshi, luego a Taichi. "A nosotros nos metieron en el Digimundo sin previo aviso, nos acoplaron con unos monstruos que ni siquiera sabíamos qué eran, y prácticamente nos obligaron a participar en batallas contra enemigos desconocidos."

"Oye, Takeshi," lo detuvo Hiroshi, "no crees que te estás excediendo, sólo un poquito?"

"Tal vez, pero es la verdad." Siguió su conversación con Daisuke. "No sé si ya lo sabías, Daisuke," le dijo, "pero fuiste tú quien logró desencadenar los poderes del emblema de los Milagros. Siendo así, ese emblema ahora te pertenece." Sacó de su bolsillo también otra etiqueta, esta equipada con el emblema de los Milagros.

"Cuídalo mucho," dijo Hiroshi desde el otro lado de la habitación, "Pues ese emblema me perteneció una vez a mí."

Daisuke, mudo, aceptó el emblema y asintió con la cabeza. Al igual que Taichi, se lo colgó alrededor del cuello.

Takeshi miró ahora a V-Taichi. "Demon ahora es el enemigo de todos nosotros. Tú, V-Tamer Taichi Yagami, eres el único que puede ayudarnos con tan poderoso oponente. Lo harías?"

"Mi misión es derrotar a Demon. Claro que lucharé a sus lados." La voz de V-Taichi era determinada y seria.

"Listo," dijo Hiroshi. "Ahora que ya se han solucionado todos los problemas sobre quiénes salvarán al mundo, me puedes decir donde pusiste a mi hermanito?"

"Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, Hiroshi. Tomoki está a salvo, y también todos los demás." Paró un momento. "Se están demorando," dijo impacientemente.

"Quienes?" preguntó Hiroshi.

"El siguiente grupo."

"A que te refieres?"

"Los repartí en distintos grupos. Ustedes eran el primero de ellos. El segundo incluye a Ishida y su hermano, a los herederos de las Luz y la Oscuridad, y a la presa y la ruina de Milleniummon."

"Sigues hablando en adivinanzas," dijo Hiroshi impacientemente.

"Pues traten de descifrarlas," los retó Takeshi.

"Facil," dijo Taichi. "Los primeros son Yamato y Takeru."

"Los siguientes son Kouji y Kouichi, no?" continuó Takuya.

"Pero quienes son 'la presa y la ruina de Milleniummon'"? se cuestionó Daisuke.

"La ruina," pensó Taichi, "sería Ryo Akiyama. Y la presa…" Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. "La presa sería Ken Ichijouji."

"Qué!" exclamó Daisuke. "Que tiene que ver Ken con todo esto? Quién es Milleniummon?"

"Es una larga historia," dijo Takeshi. "Pero tenemos tiempo. Además, es muy importante que tú, Daisuke Motomiya, sobre cualquier otra persona sepa esta historia, pues tu propia camarada fue parte de todo esto." Miró a Taichi. "Te importaría empezar? Yo sólo me sé el final."

Taichi asintió. "Bueno, esto empezó hace ya unos cuatro años, antes de la pelea contra Diablomon… Dos poderosos Digimon, Mugendramon y Chimeramon, se fusionaron para crear a Milleniummon, un Digimon fuera del alcance de cualquiera de nosotros los Niños Elegidos. Nos atrapó y nos encerró en un lugar desconocido. Entonces, lo que hizo Gennai fue llamar a otra persona para salvarnos. Como no era un Niño Elegido, no tenía su propio Digimon o Digivice, entonces Agumon se ofreció a ser su compañero temporal y yo le preste mi Digivice. Eventualmente, Ryo logró derrotar de una forma milagrosa a Milleniummon. Pero aparentemente ese no es su fin, aunque es todo lo que yo se me por completo. De resto son solo algunos fragmentos que me comentó Ryo la noche antes de separarnos."

"Y que lo completaré en este mismo momento," dijo una voz ajena al grupo.

Se había abierto otro portal, del cual había salido Ryo Akiyama.

"Ryo Akiyama," empezó Takeshi, y miró a las otras figuras detrás del Tamer. "Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Ken Ichijouji, Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura." Se detuvo unos segundos. "Llegan justo a tiempo."

"Justo a tiempo para qué?" replicó Ryo. Después miró a su alrededor. "Oye, Taichi!" dijo cuando vió a V-Taichi. "Bonita capa."

"Gracias, Ryo," le respondió éste. "Igualmente, bonito brazo," dijo, refiriéndose a la extraña armadura metálica en el brazo del Tamer Legendario.

"Ustedes dos se conocen?" preguntó Daisuke.

"Tú también estás aquí, Motomiya?" dijo Ryo. Miró encima de su hombro. "Esta realmente es la convención de los amantes de las Goggles. Taichi, Taichi, Motomiya, Kambara, y también Himi."

"Te conozco?" preguntó Hiroshi con una mirada sospechosa.

"Un momento!" dijo Kouji. "Tú… tú eres el hermano de Tomoki! Qué haces aquí?"

"Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber," dijo Takuya.

"Bueno, parece que hay más historias que contar aquí además de la mía," dijo Ryo. "Y creo que la suya va primero." Miró a Takeshi y Hiroshi.

"Esa historia tendrá que esperar," respondió Takeshi severamente.

"Y porqué?" cuestionó Hiroshi. "Ellos merecen saber la verdad sobre todo, no?"

"Exactamente," respondió Takeshi, "merecen saber la verdad. Y no sólo ellos, sino todos los Elegidos, incluso los que no están aquí."

"De acuerdo," dijo Ryo, "Tú has lo que quieras. Yo les contaré mi historia."


	12. Historia Suplementaria I: Ryo Akiyama

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Historia Suplementaria I**

**La Historia de Ryo**

Esta es una historia suplementaria para este cuento. No importa si la leen o no para seguir leyendo el resto del Fic. Es la historia de Ryo Akiyama, el Tamer legendario. Es un personaje muy enigmático, teniendo apariciones en dos animes que se desarrollan en dos universos totalmente distintos, Digimon Adventure 02 y Digimon Tamers. (Si se han fijado bien, Ryo estuvo en los sueños de Ken cuando este último recuerda el momento cuando se le inyectó la semilla de la oscuridad.) Los videojuegos de Wonderswan explican todo, desde que Ryo fue elegido para unirse con el Agumon de Taichi para salvar a los 8 niños elegidos de una nueva fusión de Mugendramon y Chimeramon, hasta que este temible enemigo, Milleniummon, se convierte en su compañero Digimon.

* * *

"Mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama. Sólo Ryo, si quieren. Mis amigos de este mundo me llaman el "Tamer Legendario", pero no me gusta aquél nombre. Esta es mi historia.

"Ahora lo recuerdo bien… Todo empezó aquel día hace tres años. Estaba navegando por la red en una computadora portátil que me habían dado mis padres para esa navidad, cuando apareció en la pantalla una criatura que nunca había visto: Agumon. Antes de que yo me diera cuenta, estaba en el Digimundo al lado de Agumon en busca de un enemigo llamado Milleniummon, quien había capturado a los 8 Niños Elegidos, incluyendo a Taichi, el compañero de Agumon. Agumon y yo lo logramos detener, y rescatamos a Taichi y los demás.

"Pero ese no fue el final de Milleniummon. Volvió, y unos meses después fui llamado al Mundo Digital de nuevo. Esta vez Gennai me entregó a V-mon como mi compañero, y junto con Ken y Wormmon nos emprendimos en el viaje para derrotar a Milleniummon. V-mon y Wormmon lograron Digievolucionar juntos a Imperialdramon, y juntos lograron encerrar a Milleniummon en un cristal, así despojándolo de sus poderes. Pero antes de eso…

"Ken, Ken, lo siento tanto. Si no hubiera sido por mí, la Semilla de la Oscuridad nunca te hubiera infectado. Osamu me lo había encomendado… Qué me hubiera hecho si se diera cuenta que dejé que su hermanito se lastimara?

"Nunca te perdonaré por eso, Milleniummon.

"Después de eso, fui llevado a otro mundo diferente, pero todavía con Digimon. Las Betias Sagradas de este Digimundo me invitaron a un torneo entre Tamers, el cual gané. Resultó que ese torneo fue para prepararme para otra pelea contra Milleniummon, el cual usó el poder del cristal en el que lo encerró Imperialdramon para evolucionar en MoonMilleniummon. Luché otra batalla contra él, pero no le pude ganar. En cambio, MoonMilleniummon ganó poderes para cruzar dimensiones, y me lanzó hacia el pasado antiguo del Digimundo.

"Estando allí, conocí a Monodramon, y nos convertimos en grandes amigos. Él me llevó a ENIAC, la primera computadora del mundo. ENIAC me explicó que había muchas dimensiones diferentes que surgieron de él, y me dio el poder de viajar entre el tiempo y espacio para poder derrotar a Milleniummon, quien había conquistado el futuro.

"Ahora con Monodramon como mi compañero, usé los poderes que me dio ENIAC para volver al futuro que gobernaba Milleniummon, ahora en la forma de XeedMilleniummon. Monodramon y yo nos enfrentamos a él, pero era invencible. Finalmente, Monodramon encontró la forma de destruirlo: fusionarse con él para crear a un Digihuevo. Después de eso, decidí quedarme en esa dimensión, la de Takato, Lee, Ruki y los demás. En poco tiempo, el Digihuevo nació en Ketomon, y recibí mi D-Arc en ese preciso momento. Y fue allí cuando me di cuenta: mi verdadero y único compañero Digimon era Milleniummon.

"Pero Milleniummon todavía era una amenaza. La única forma de mantenerlo tranquilo era que estuviera controlado por la parte de su mente que pertenecía a Monodramon, con algo de ayuda mía. Pero la mente salvaje de Milleniummon obligó a su cuerpo a mantenerse siempre en forma de Cyberdramon, y que tuviera un particular gusto por destruir enemigos cuando los encuentra."

* * *

Ésa fue la historia de Ryo Akiyama. Espero que les haya gustado; pronto continuaré con la historia principal. 


	13. Cap11: Grandes Encuentros

**Batalla Final: Digimon Crossover**

**Capítulo 11**

**Grandes Encuentros**

"Oye, Hiroshi," le dijo Takeshi en la esquina de la habitación, donde los niños lo los pudieran ver. "Mira lo que me encontré recientemente."

El joven sacó de su maleta un grueso pañuelo rojo escarlata, con algo envuelto entre él.

"De dónde rayos sacaste eso!" exclamó Hiroshi. "Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Es una larga historia, para la cual creo que no tendremos tiempo." Puso el pañuelo en las maños de Hiroshi. "Úsalo cuando estés listo."

Takeshi se alejó el rincón, dejando a un Hiroshi confundido y enigmado.

* * *

Agumon se levantó del suelo. El mundo giraba a su alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto oscuro. Miró a su alrededor. Allí estaban V-mon, un Digimon rojo parecido a él que había visto con uno de los Tamers, y otros dos Digimon que reconoció como Monodramon y V-dramon, quien estaba en la otra esquina del cuarto.

"Ya era hora de que te despertaras," dijo V-mon.

"Q—qué pasó? Dónde estamos?" preguntó el lagarto.

"No lo sabemos," dijo el Digimon rojo, Guilmon.

"Hemos estado aquí por horas," dijo Monodramon.

"Y los demás? Los otros Digimon? Los Tamers?" cuestionó Agumon. "Y Taichi!" se dijo, casi a sí mismo.

"Taichi… dónde está Taichi?"

Agumon se volteó y vio a V-dramon casi a punto de llorar.

"Quién es ése?" preguntó Agumon, mirándolo patéticamente.

"Pues, Agumon, no pienso que vayas a creer esto," empezó V-mon, "pero dice que se llama Zero y su tamer es Taichi Yagami."

"Debe ser el Taichi de otra dimensión," dijo Monodramon. "No recuerdo bien, pero tal vez nos encontramos con él y este V-dramon en alguna de nuestras aventuras."

"Esto debe ser una broma…" dijo Agumon. "Qué Digimon tan patético."

"Taichi…" siguió gimiendo el V-dramon.

"Oye, tú!" dijo Agumon. V-dramon se volteó. Agumon lo estaba señalando con una de sus garras. "Cómo te atreves a llamarte el compañero de Taichi! Si Taichi, no importa de cuál dimensión, es realmente tu Tamer, crees que le gustaría que su Digimon estuviera aquí tirado, llorando!"

"Y tú quién eres para decirme eso!" Zero se paró, giró hacia Agumon y lo miró desafiantemente.

"Yo soy Agumon, uno de los 8 Digimon Elegidos, compañero de Taichi Yagami, portador del emblema del Valor!" dijo, sin saltarse ni un solo título.

"_Agumon!_ Un Digimon Básico me está retando a mí, el gran V-dramon Zero, un Adulto? Le he ganado a Ultras con una mano atada a mi espalda! Acaso no has oído de mí!" Sus ojos estaban en llamas.

Agumon bajó su garra y le dio la espalda. "No sé siquiera por qué me molesto. Me das vergüenza ajena cuando te haces llamar el compañero de Taichi, siendo tan patético. Por ahora, simplemente quiero encontrar una forma de salir de aquí."

* * *

"Akiyama…"

Ryo seguía sentado en el suelo, recostado contra una de las paredes, su mente perdida. La voz de Hiroshi, quien se había sentado al lado de él, lo sacó del trance. Ryo lo miró, pero no le respondió.

"Sabes," continuó el joven adulto, "ya recuerdo quién eres. Tú fuiste el Tamer que vino desde el futuro. Dijiste que necesitabas regresar a tu época, entonces te encomendamos a Monodramon para que te guiara hasta ENIAC, quien te llevaría otra vez a tu época."

"Felicitaciones. Qué tan hondo tuviste que excavar en tu memoria?" bromeó Ryo.

"Doce años," repondió seriamente Hiroshi.

"Tanto tiempo, eh… Para mí no han pasado más de dos."

"Oye, Akiyama… lo que contaste ahora…" Hiroshi dudó en continuar. "Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro que escondemos, pero pocos se atreven a contarlo. Sólo quería decirte… que me pareció muy valiente de tu parte sacarla a la luz. Y confiárnola a nosotros. Eso es todo." Hiroshi se paró y se de nuevo se alejó.

* * *

Takato se despertó con su cabeza dando vueltas. Qué había pasado? Recordaba a ese Digimon, BlackWarGreymon, el mensaje de un tal Takeshi, y la energía violeta que había salido del Digimon oscuro…

Estaba sólo en un cuarto oscuro, iluminado por una luz de origen desconocido. Miró a todos los lados del pequeño cuarto rectangular, sin encontrar puerta alguna por la que pudo haber entrado y podría salir.

Instintivamente, sacó su D-Arc para ubicar a Guilmon con la brújula. Takato no pudo creer lo que pasó después. El D-Arc lanzó una luz cegante hacia una de las paredes del cuarto, en la cual se abrió un agujero del tamaño de una persona.

Siguiendo la brújula que marcaba su Digivice, Takato entró al agujero.

* * *

Jenrya sintió algo moviéndose en su bolsillo. Se metió la mano, sacando un D-Arc blanco con anillo y correa verdes que vibraba y brillaba con un fuerte resplandor en su rededor.

"Que—!"

"Qué le sucede a tu Digivice?" dijo Koushiro, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, Jen ya había desaparacido en un destello de luz.

* * *

Gennai caminó rápidamente por las calles de Tokyo. Qué multitud… Eso era lo que más le molestaba del mundo real, la falta de paz y tranquilidad. Pero el sector oeste de Shinjuku era demasiado. La cantidad de gente y el ruido de los autos casi lo enloquecían.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino. Era un gran edificio negro estructurado de una forma muy moderna. Lo interesante de éste era que, hacia la mitad de la altura, se dividía en dos torres.

Entró al edificio, y fue saludado por una joven recepcionista.

"Buenos días, en qué lo puedo ayudar?"

"Vengo a ver al señor Mitsuo Yamaki," dijo casualmente Gennai.

"Lo siento mucho, señor, pero el Jefe Yamaki está ocupado con un proyecto en este momento. Si quiere, puede dejar sus datos para cuadrar una cita en el futuro."

"Yo vengo a trabajar en aquel proyecto," agregó Gennai, tratando de quitar a la recepcionista del camino. Maldita burocracia, pensó.

"Mire, señor…"

"Gennai."

"…señor Gennai, el Jefe Yamaki no está esperando a nadie. Si no se retira tendré que llamar a seguridad."

Gennai ya estaba bastante molesto. "Mire, señora, no quiero problemas. El señor Yamaki no me espera; es más, ni siquiera sabe quién soy. Tal vez a usted no le han explicado la gravedad del asunto: los monstruos que aperecieron aquí hace medio año están resurgiendo; una decena de niños han desaparecido, ocho de los cuales también desaparecieron hace medio año. Yo soy una parte clave de este rompecabezas, y si no me hablo con Yamaki, este mundo estará en serios problemas."

La secretaria respiró ondo. "De acuerdo, le diré al Jefe Yamaki que usted está aquí, y quiere hablar con él sobre el proyecto."

Levantó el auricular del teléfono que estaba en su escritorio y marcó algunas teclas.

"Aló, Jefe Yamaki? Aquí hay un señor llamado Gennai quien desea terriblemente hablar con usted sobre el proyecto. Qué? No, no parece ser un periodista. Insistió tanto que me vi forzada a llamarlo a usted. Dice que sabe mucho sobre el proyecto, y quiere ayudar. De acuerdo, se lo diré."

Miró a Gennai. "El Jefe Yamaki dice que no nesecita intrusos, y que se vaya a casa."

Esto ya fue lo último que Gennai pudo soportar. Antes de que la recepcionista colgara, con Yamaki todavía en la otra línea, Gennai le arrebató el auricular, y dijo casi gritando al teléfono, "Yamaki! Mi nombre es Gennai, y yo soy el salvaje de datos inciertos que se liberó esta mañana! He visto a los Tamers; están en el Digimundo, pero necesitan su ayuda y la del Equipo Salvaje!"

Pero antes de que Yamaki pudiera responder, la mujer recuperó el control del aparato. "Qué cree que está haciendo! Voy a llamar a seguridad!" Habló por el teléfono. "Jefe Yamaki, lo siento tanto por esto… Qué! Pero, Jefe…" Su voz se detuvo abruptamente. Pasaron algunos segundos, y finalmente la señora colgó el teléfono. Levantó su cabeza y le lanzó a Gennai una mirada que daba miedo.

"El ascensor es a la derecha por este pasillo; suba hasta el undécimo piso."

Gennai liberó un suspiro de alivio. Su primera vez trabajando con humanos adultos, y lo estaba haciendo—aunque modereradamente—bien.

Salió del ascensor y siguió por el único corredor hasta una puerta, por la cual entró.

Gennai no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Había entrado a un gigantesco cuarto con forma de domo. En la parte inferior de éste había incontables máquinas y aparatos electrónicos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las paredes y el techo. En ellas estaba regada una cuadrícula, con lugares indicados en rojo. Pareciera como si todo el domo fuese una pantalla. Gennai se sentía como un enano entre todo ese sistema de información.

"Así que éste es el Hypnos…" pensó en voz alta, asombrado.

"Así es," afirmó una voz detrás de él. Gennai dio media vuelta y se encontró con su objetivo: un hombre de mediana edad, con pelo mono-arenoso, vestido en un traje negro y unos impenetrables lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos. "El Hypnos, uno de los secretos más grandes del gobierno. Pocos siquiera conocen de su existencia.

"Yo soy Mitsuo Yamaki, operador del lugar." Inclinó un poco la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Gennai." Repitió el gesto.

"Bueno, señor Gennai, espero que la información que le gritó a los cuatro vientos cuando me habló por teléfono sea veraz, porque sino usted estará en graves problemas. Tiene razón, nuestro proyecto en este momento es encontrar a esos niños, pero de donde rayos sacó esa loca historia de ser un Digimon?"

"No lo soy. Yo no soy un Digimon. No propiamente."

"Propiamente…?"

"Al igual que los Digimon, soy un paquete de información. Sin embargo, los Digimon son una forma de inteligencia artificial mucho más compleja que yo. Fui programado para ayudar a los Niños Elegidos, y estoy cumpliendo esa misión ahora mismo."

* * *

"No me gustan los colores de este sitio," comentó Daisuke. Estaban en un cuarto amplio, de color morado por todas partes, excepto por una multitud de sillones azul cielo regados por todo el recinto. "Parecen de niña, o de bebé."

"Bueno," dijo Hiroshi, "Takeshi nos pidió que esperaramos aquí, así que creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer que esperar." Sin vacilar más, se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

* * *

Takeshi se preparó para la segunda ceremonia. No sería tan mágica como la primera, pero tendría que bastar.

"De acuerdo," se dijo a sí mismo. "Comencemos."

* * *

_Notas: Hasta ahí el 11º capítulo. Quiero agadrecer a todos los que me han estado dejando reviews, realmente esto es muy importante para mí. Para los que me han estado preguntando:_

_No hay parejas. Por lo menos, no hasta ahora. Tal vez ponga algún romance ligero en un futuro, pero nada grando o serio o importante con el resto de la historia. No sé escribir romance.  
_

_Acerca de las preguntas sobre Milleniummon, V-Tamers, etc, pronto pondre en mi perfil direcciones de sitios que uso como referencia. Estén atentos a mi perfil!_


End file.
